Para Siempre
by domcort
Summary: Katniss y Peeta no fueron a los juegos del hambre por lo tanto no hay revolución del Sinsajo, aun.A los 16 iniciaron una relación a escondidas, han pasado unos meses de su última cosecha. Dieron el paso más importante de su vida aun sabiendo que en el distrito 12 una pareja mixta no es bien recibida, estos son los retos que deben enfrentar, mientras la revolución se acerca.
1. Chapter 1

PARA SIEMPRE.

DISCLAIMER: Ya lo saben los personajes no son míos sino de nuestra respetadísima Suzanne Collins.

SINOPSIS: Katniss y Peeta no fueron a los juegos del hambre por lo tanto no hay revolución del Sinsajo, aun. A los 16 iniciaron una relación a escondidas, han pasado unos meses de su última cosecha, tiene un poco más de 18. Decidieron dar el paso más importante de su vida aun sabiendo que en el distrito 12 una pareja mixta no es bien recibida, estos son los retos que deben enfrentar, mientras la revolución se acerca sin que ellos siquiera lo imaginen.

Capítulo 1.

Es una tarde lluviosa, corro lo más que puedo intentando no caerme por el camino, mis pulmones estallan, siento frio pero no me importa, por fin llego al lugar donde nos hemos reunido a escondidas por los últimos meses. Lo miro, está ahí sentado, también empapado. Supongo que el ruido lo alerta, se levanta de golpe. Sorprendido, desconcertado.

-¿Katniss?- me mira preocupado y se acerca a mí

-Peeta, Peeta…-digo mientras tomo aire a bocanadas. No digo más corro hasta él y lo rodeo con mis brazos. El hace lo mismo desconcertado ya que casi 24 horas atrás cuando él me había propuesto matrimonio yo le había rechazado de manera cruel. Además rompí con él le dije que jamás aceptaría semejante cosa.

-¿Estas bien?¿Katniss?- lo dice porque tiemblo, por primera vez en años, desde que mi padre muriera no había llorado tan desesperadamente como en este momento. Así que no soy capaz de decir más, solo me aferro muy fuerte a él. El me abraza del mismo modo. Me separa de él un poco para mirarlo y sin decir más lo beso. Es un beso profundo, desesperado. El me responde pero su beso es mas de eso besos llenos de amor.

Cuando por fin logro calmarme. Le digo.

-Estaba asustada, muy asustada, creí, creí- y el sentimiento de pérdida y dolor me invade nuevo-que estabas muerto, muerto- me aferro de nuevo a él. Y me rodea de nuevo, pero su expresión es de confusión.

-¿Por qué pensaste eso? ¿Kat?

-Ayer yo te dije cosas horribles…-me aprieto a su cuerpo

-Lo sé- susurra y se estremece- ¿Qué con eso?

-Hoy estuve casi todo el día en el bosque tratando de superar tu perdida, pero sin éxito. Después regrese al distrito, en el quemador corría la noticia de que unos de los chicos del distrito de comerciantes se había suicidado que había dejado un nota, que era por un mal entendido amoroso. Nadie sabía nada con certeza. Fui a tu casa pero estaba cerrada la panadería, eso nunca había pasado. No sabía que hacer o a quien preguntar, hasta que Delly me halló en tu casa, me dijo que no me preocupara que no eras tú, pero que tampoco estabas en casa.

-¿Te dijo lo que paso ayer?- me besa en el cabello

-aja oh Peeta lo siento no sabía que habías peleado con tu familia antes de proponerme casarnos y que te habían corrido

-Pues si lo hice supuse que tú me dirías que sí.

Nos quedamos en silencio callados.

-Entonces después de todo esto ¿te casaras conmigo?

-Si- digo porque después de creerle muerto sé que no quiero pasar la vida separados cuándo podemos estar juntos. Ya no me importa ninguno de mis viejos temores. Pero aún tengo sentido común- pero…

-¿pero?

-pero sabes mis condiciones, mi única condición.

-¿estas segura?

-si y es inapelable, no quiero bajo ninguna circunstancia que me presiones sobre ese punto. Si no estás dispuesto a aceptarlo será mejor dejar las cosas aquí.

-lo acepto- se apresura a decir- lo acepto, solo te necesito a ti para ser felíz. Lo sabe mi única condición es que nunca bajo ninguna circunstancia tendremos hijos, por dos motivos el primero es que ser mestizo en el 12 no es nada fácil y la más importa la cosecha, los juegos del hambre, no podría ver a ningún hijo mío pasar por eso. Así que añado.

-Piénsalo, no sea que en unos años te arrepientas y me lo reproches.

-No hay nada que pensar…te amo…

Entonces saca de entre sus ropas aquella perla hecha dije y la coloca en mi cuello como símbolo de nuestra promesa.

-¿Tienes miedo?- dice

-Estoy aterrada…

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Ya ha caído la noche. Aun llueve pero es una ligera lluvia no una torrenciales como cuando llegue.

-Ir a casa- digo sin más

-Te recuerdo Katniss que ya no puedo regresar a la panadería

-Iremos a mi casa, sé que mi madre no dirá nada- y debería añadir no puede oponerse porque soy yo quien mantiene la casa- después veremos que hacer

Así lo hacemos caminamos bajo la lluvia besándonos de cuando en cuando, riendo. Una parte de mi esta llena de felicidad, de éxtasis, la otra esta aterrada. Peeta parece más bien lleno de felicidad. Finalmente llegamos a casa tomo a Peeta de la mano. Abro la puerta respiro hondo entramos. Mi madre y mi hermana se ponen de pie entorno a la mesa.

-Gracias a Dios Katniss nos tenías preocupadas- dice mi madre

Me pongo seria y la miro.

-No veo porque solo fui al bosque y al quemador…-aun sostengo la mano de Peeta. El mira apenado a mi madre, que ahora al igual que mi hermana miran a mi acompañante.

-Buenas noches- dice levemente dibujando una breve sonrisa

-Buenas noches ¿quieren cenar?- dice Prim con dulzura

-Si- digo conduciendo a Peeta hasta la mesa nos sentamos.

Mi madre se aleja del lugar, la noche se hace más profunda. Prim no para de hablar con Peeta, se que ella está más que feliz con él. Yo miro a mis dos personas favoritas en el mundo, doy gracias de que estén bien y se lleven bien.

Creo que para mi madre es más que clara la situación ya que no hace el intento de correr a Peeta o preguntar a qué hora se marchara. Después de un tiempo considerable mi madre regresa de donde quiera que haya ido.

-Estoy cansada voy a dormir ya…- después de un breve silencio continua- Prim

-¿Si mamá?

-Dormirás conmigo

-Claro- dice mi hermana encantada

-Pueden usar la otra cama-

Mi madre nos mira a Peeta y a mi. Yo palidezco de vergüenza, reflexiono, pues si tonta donde más crees que dormiría Peeta ¿en el suelo?. Mi madre a resultado bastante liberal ya que no creo que todas las madres se pongan tan felices cuando tu hija llega en medio de la noche con un muchacho que parece no tener la intención de irse. Peeta solo sonríe y dice.

-Gracias

Yo no digo nada. Mi madre sonríe levemente y se va a la cama. Nosotros nos quedamos un rato mas, pero me siento muy cansada han sido demasiadas cosas en un dia. Al final nos vamos a la cama. Pero hay algo nuevo en la habitación mi madre a colocado una roída cortina entre la cama que compartirá ella con mi hermana y la que ocuparemos Peeta y yo. Creo en un intento por darnos cierta intimidad. No sé por qué razón eso me hace sentir nerviosa y culpable. Lo cierto es que no hay nada que debiera temer con respecto a él o que no conociera sobre él, ya habíamos pasado por la expresión carnal de nuestros sentimientos en el bosque. Una tarde de primavera hace algunos meses, y no había sido la única vez desde entonces. Pero no quiere decir que daríamos rienda suelta a nuestras pulsiones con mi hermanita y mi madre en la cama adjunta. Supongo que los dos pesamos igual asi que solo nos metemos a dormir, espalda contra espalda, sin decir mas. Duermo profundamente y de inmediato.

A la mañana siguiente me levanto el ya no está junto a mí. Me sorprendo habíamos acorado que hoy no iría al bosque porque iríamos al palacio de justicia a casarnos. Prim se había emocionado cuando escucho eso, sorprendido no, sino emocionado. Ella dice que ya había escuchado los rumores sobre una chica de la veta y un chico del distrito de comerciantes pero que nunca se imaginó que fuéramos nosotros.

Hay te listo para mí. Mi madre está algo apurada, supongo que mi hermana le dijo lo que pasaba pues después de desayuno me lleva a la habitación y me muestra el vestido que uso para casarse con papá, a diferencia de otras mujeres ella no lo rento, fue uno de sus preciados vestidos de hija de los boticarios el que uso, ahora me lo prestaba a mí, pues buscaríamos conservarlo para el día que Prim lo requiera. Me dijo que había ido temprano a pedir la cita, a eso de las 2 estábamos citados.

Peeta regreso un rato después, muy sonriente y feliz.

-Hola

-Hola a todas

-…y bien ¿A dónde te fugaste? -digo medio enojada

-¿Creíste que ya me había arrepentido?- dice juguetón mientras se acerca a abrazarme

-De eso nada –lo aparto un poco no estoy acostumbrada a muestras de afecto frente a otras personas por mucho que sean mi madre y mi hermana- pero ¿Dónde estabas?

-YA TENGO TRABAJO- dibuja una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¿en serio? Donde- espero que no sea donde yo creo

-Donde más en la mina

Mi cara no es de felicidad, lo que yo menos quería era eso, verle en la mina.

-OH Peeta- digo con cierta tristeza- no debías apresurarte- le amonesto

-Si, debía apresurarme…- se encoge en hombros.

No dijimos nada más. Fuimos al palacio de justicia, para mi sorpresa los Hawthorne estaban ahí. Mi mejor amigo y su familia. Yo estoy un poco sorprendida. Gale lo nota.

-¿Qué creías que nos perderíamos este gran acontecimiento Catnip?

-NO, pero tampoco creí que vendrían

-¿Te desagrada?

-Al contrario- es más de lo que puedo expresar con palabras.

-Seré tu testigo si no te molesta

-De acuerdo

Todos entramos al palacio después de leer el documento. Y antes de que se asiente el nombre de la unidad domestica por el que perderé el derecho de mi apellido de soltera para tener el de mi marido y por una anticuada ley en Panem quedare sujeta a él en cuanto a derechos constitucionales, Peeta hace una solicitud poco frecuente pero no única. Solicita que nuestra unidad domestica conserve el apellido de mi familia, el juez y todos los presentes nos sorprendemos el argumenta que su padre ya tiene otros dos hijos que conserven el apellido de su familia y que Everdeen es un apellido agradable. Me pregunto ¿agradable para qué?¿ para su nueva vida como minero?.

Firmamos todos, nos asignan una casa para mi fortuna junto a la alambrada, para mi disgusto bastante maltrecha. Sin embargo entramos, tostamos Pan y comemos. Todos nos felicitan. Después de un breve festejo se marchan. Pero mientras Hazzelle, Gale y los chicos me felicitan Peeta habla con mi madre.

-Suerte Catnip, nos veremos en el bosque

-Claro

Ellos se van. Peeta y yo nos quedamos solos. Yo estoy mirando la casa.

-La casa necesita muchos arreglos digo mientras estoy en la segunda planta cuyo techo es prácticamente inexistente.

-Lo se- dice Peeta parado junto a mi observando- escucha…esto…-está nervioso

-¿Qué pasa?

-Se que no es la noche de bodas que esperabas pero.

-¿pero?

-Debo ir a trabajar

-¿Cómo?

-Si a los novatos siempre los envían al turno nocturno…

Nos miramos fijamente.

-Vaya

-Lo siento…

-NO, escucha sabíamos que pasaríamos por cosas como estas- digo seria me siento culpable

-¿Estas enojada?

-NO- digo seca pero el se sorprende

-Yo hable con tu madre le pedi que te quedaras con ellas estos días que estoy en el turno nocturno no me agrada la idea de que te quedes aquí sola

-Se cuidarme sola

-Yo lo se, pero esta casa esta semidestruida, no tenemos muchas cosas y no quiero que estes sola aquí. Porfavor ¿si?

-De acuerdo- digo.

Nos besamos, abrazamos y bailamos en el centro de esta casa, este lugar que será nuestro hogar. Me gusta estar entre sus brazos, se que hay algo cálido, grato, que ha nacido dentro de mi desde el día en que por fin me permití amarlo que crece día con dia. Es tan fácil amarlo. Tiene tantas facetas, es dulce pero no débil, apasionado pero no brusco, sonriente, puede hacer bromas sobre si mismo, noble, abierto en expresar sus sentimientos y emociones, es tan diferente a mi. Creo que eso lo que ha hecho posible que esto funcione, que esto tenga futuro. Sin darme cuenta me encuentro susurrando en su oído una canción de las que me enseño mi padre. Que en aquella época no comprendía pero que ahora describen lo que siento por él…

Dio como ti amo  
quisiera hasta llorar  
no tuve yo en mi vida, no tuve yo jamas  
un bien asi tan mio  
un bien tan verdadero  
quien puede vencer rios que van corriendo al mar  
parar la golondrinas que vuelven siempre al sol  
y nuestro inmenso  
quien lo puede cambiar  
Dio como ti amo!

Vamos a la casa de mi madre, que nos tenía más sorpresas preparadas. Nos despedimos, besos, palabras de amor. Me duele tanto.

Esta noche no para de dar vueltas. Solo pensando en que el debería estar aquí conmigo, pero lo que más me inquieta es el sacrificio, el no debería ser un minero él es panadero, lo ha sido toda su vida pero ahora está condenado a esto. Al final me obligo a dormir porque así como Peeta tiene que ir a la mina yo debo ir al bosque a cazar y luego al quemador. Pero mi último pensamiento antes de que el sueño me venza esta con él. Lo amo y se que el me ama.


	2. CAPITULO 2

CAPITULO 2.

Me despierto muy temprano, tanto como cuando tenía que hacerlo para prender el horno para el pan. Trato de no hacer ruido. Salgo de la casa, voy lo más rápido que puedo, en el camino me encuentro a los mineros que harán el cambio de turno. Me miran con curiosidad, sé que no debo debo mostrar debilidad. Ubico al jefe de la mina, lo conozco es uno de los clientes de la panadería.

-¿Ahora ya hacen entregas?- dice me mira duramente

-En absoluto señor- digo mientras me acercó a él.

Se pone serio, presiente a lo que vengo. Los duros mineros de la Veta me clavan sus ojos que son como cuchillas.

-¿Qué buscas aquí muchacho?

-Trabajo que más…

Algunos se quedan callados pero la mayoría ríe descaradamente. Me mantengo quieto. Trato de parecer estoico.

-¡No venimos a jugar a hacer pasteles de tierra niño!

Todos ríen aún más. Algunos excompañeros del colegio me miran fijamente, pero no rien.

-¿Y tu padre qué opina de esto? ¿No tendré a esa rápida de tu madre reclamándome más tarde?

-No dependo ya de ninguno de ellos, no se meterán en mis decisiones. Ya supere la edad de la cosecha. Así que quiero trabajar.

-Aja…-entrecierra los ojos- es eso o son ciertos los rumores.

Escucho los cuchicheos.

-Solo quiero trabajar

Surgen comentarios negativos que como alguien del barrio de comerciantes viene a la Veta.

-Qué más da déjalo trabajar…es fuerte lo he visto cargando costales de harina en su cabeza…lo más que puede pasar es que se muera en una explosión o se vaya llorando a casa después de su primera jornada en la mina…

Todos lo ojos se fijan en un hombre maduro que tiene una pajilla entre sus dientes, me mira con curiosidad. Unos rien, otros se niega.

-Seee carne fresca- dice uno entre risas

-Hagan sus apuestas…

-Le doy 5 minutos

-Un día

-Una semana

-¡A callar!- dice el capataz de la mina- todos ya a su turno.

Como si hubieran invocado el elevador comienza a subir a la primera cuadrilla del turno nocturno, entre los que esta Gale Hawthorne que me mira sorprendido. No me saluda. Solo se marcha a casa, se ve demasiado cansado.

-HABLEMOS- dice mirandome fijamente el hombre.

Todo se pone en movimiento.

-NO puedo negarte trabajo, así lo manda la ley de Panem todos los del distrito que no estén en edad de cosecha deben trabajar en la mina o en un oficio de familia. Pero escúchalo bien no voy a protegerte de estos hombres. Ser minero es duro, muy duro. Además de eso no eres bienvenido aquí. Así que si solo estás haciendo esto para poder meterte en las bragas de la chica del quemador te recomiendo que busques un blanco más fácil, alguna muchacha hambrienta que quiera prestar el equipo por un poco de pan.

-Precisamente porque es única voy a casarme con ella…-sonrió. Si supiera que lo que sugiere ha pasado ya hace tiempo, pero ella no es un juego para mí, la amo, y no tengo porque decirle nada a este hombre sobre lo que pasa entre ella y yo- ella lo vale, no me importa nada más…

-Un amor juvenil y estúpido…espero que eso sea verdad, porque si no sabrás literalmente lo que es bajar al infierno muchacho. El turno empieza a las 10, se puntual. Generalmente las rotación de turno es semanal pero para los novatos es un mes en el turno nocturno.

-Si señor.

Me doy la vuelta y regreso a la casa. Antes de eso, me doy una vuelta por el palacio de justica pero me encuentro con que la madre de Katniss ya ha reservado una cita. Regreso a la casa de Katniss muy feliz.

Al llegar hablamos de donde estuve. No pude evitar sentirme mal por la manera en que ella me mira, esta triste y preocupada. NO me gustas que se vea asi. A mí no me da miedo en absoluto la mina. La amo y me ama. Además no puedo estar sin trabajar, sé que podemos vivir bien con la caza furtiva y su puesto de hiervas pero oficialmente yo debo tener un trabajo y no puedo dejar que ella lleve la carga de todo.

LA madre de Katniss la manda a arreglarse. Yo estoy en el piso de abajo con Prim. La madre de Katniss me llama y se acerca con algunas cosas entre las manos. Es ropa.

-Pruébatela- necesito ver si es necesario arreglarle algo

-De acuerdo…

Prim y ella salen del lugar y me dejan un rato a solas. Después ella entran. Prim se ve un poco sorprendida, creo que está a punto de ponerse a llorar, la señora Everdeen me mira con cierta nostalgia y creo que también está a punto de las lágrimas. No comprendo nada. Solo agrego.

-Creo que me queda un poco grande pero esta bien.

Un ruido a mis espaldas me hace voltear y veo a Katniss con el cabello húmedo suelto, ataviada con un primoroso vestido. Supongo que estoy tan o más conmocionado que ella. Se cubre la boca con una de sus manos, esta a punto de llorar también. Yo no comprendo nada.

-¿Qué pasa hice algo mal?...escucha Katniss yo, no quiero verte asi no en un dia como hoy…dime

Me calló de golpe y pienso. Esta ropa de hombre de quien es. NO hay hombres aquí, no desde hace tiempo, hace mucho tiempo. MI mirada corre directamente al lugar donde hay un hombre en un retrato enmarcado. Entonces todo tiene sentido, las emociones disparadas de estas mujeres, tengo parte de la indumentaria del hombre ausente, del padre muerto. Empiezo entonces a desabrocharme la camisa en un intento por despojarme de la ropa que las a puesto asi a todas. En un acto inconcebible Katniss se apresura y camina hasta mi, detiene mis manos las aparta de la camisa. Me rodea con sus brazos. Llora un poco. Yo le susurro cosas al oído al tiempo que la rodeo con mis brazos. Despues de un buen rato, nos damos cuenta que estamos solos. Los dos nos calmamos.

Cuando estamos listos. Nos vamos al palacio de justica, no me sorprende que los Hawthorne estén ahí. Gale y yo nos saludamos con un movimiento de cabeza. Ninguno de los dos mencionamos el incidente de esta mañana.

Mientras escucho el acta y las partes en las que se indica que Katniss perderá su apellido y quedara subordinada a mi autoridad, me parece que son una sarta de disparates anticuados que no se a quien se le ocurrieron. Y sonrió, más que nada porque creo que ese desquiciado no conoció nunca a alguien como Katniss Everdeen. Oh si estoy seguro de que no, como si ella fuera a hacer todo lo que yo le dijera, era mas probable que una nueva revolución surgiera en Panem a que ella dejara de ser independiente y cabezota. A si que me apresuro a decir.

-Escuche con atención su valioso documento pero antes de que asiente la unidad domestica y firmemos es posible que nuestro apellido sea Everdeen.

Todos me miran perplejos incluyendo a Katniss.

-Bueno yo digo el nombre es agradable…y ya habrá tres familias Mellark en el distrito, la de mi padre y mis dos hermanos… no creo que sea imposible…¿o si?

-No de hecho no hay nada en la ley que lo prohíba simplemente es en extremo raro que un hombre haga la solicitud…

Al final firmanos y nos vamos a la unidad que nos ha sido asignada. Exactamente junto a la alambrada. Bueno a unos 100 metros, en los confines del distrito 12. Y ahí en medio de esta gente celebramos nuestro tueste. Todos nos felicitan. Mientras Katniss habla con lo Hawthorne yo converso con su madre.

Cuando nos quedamos solos, después de hablar un rato y convencerla de quedarse este mes por las noches con su madre. Nos besamos, abrazamos, nos balanceamos suavemente en el centro de nuestro nuevo hogar. Entonces con una voz suave y dulce Katniss me canta al oído

Dio como ti amo  
No es posible  
Tener entre mis brazos tanta felicidad  
poder besar tus labios que besan solo el viento  
pensar que nos queremos como nadie en el mundo

Dio como ti amo  
quisiera hasta llorar  
no tuve yo en mi vida, no tuve yo jamas  
un bien asi tan mio  
un bien tan verdadero

Ella es fuerte, dura y seca incluso conmigo frente a la gente, pero en cuanto nos quedamos solos ella cambia, es diferente. Me da gusto y placer poder saber que me ama, que es capaz de dejarme conocer esa parte tan íntima de ella. También he comprobado la apasionada que es. Y soy yo quien se siente privilegiado de que una mujer como ella me aceptara en su vida.

Poco después de las ocho nos vamos caminando hasta la casa de la madre de Katniss. Ya vamos los dos sin la ropa de boda. La traemos para que la madre de Katniss la guarde. Cenamos todos juntos. Y la señora Everdeen me da un regalo mas.

-No puedo aceptar- digo mirando fijamente las cosas que estan sobre la mesa.

La vianda y el termo que pertenecieron al señor Everdeen. Estaban en su casillero y no con su dueño el dia que murió por eso se salvaron aquel fatídico dia.

-Ya tienen comida y bebida para el turno- señala Prim.

-Acéptalas por favor- dicen las tres mujeres.

No digo mas, acepto les doy las gracias. Nos despedimos y Katniss me acompaña a la entrada de la casa.

-Dulces sueños, señora Everdeen- digo y la beso

-No sin ti…-me abraza

-Lo siento- digo

-NO, yo soy quien lo siente, tu no deberías estar en ese lugar- se aprieta fuerte a mi

-Estoy hecho de buena madera…te compensare mañana preciosa…

-No dude eso señor Everdeen- me besa de nuevo- cuídate.

Sonrió. Me voy. Camino a la mina. Me encuentro con otros hombres que van alla. Ninguno me habla. Muchos de ellos se saludan entre si. Caminan juntos. Ya en la entrada de la mina. Ojos curiosos se posan sobre mi, otros con cierta molestia, enojo. Yo trato de parecer tranquilo. Dispuesto. Supongo que estar en la cornucopia antes de empezar los juegos del hambre a de ser 100 veces mas aterrador pero no encuentro con que mas comparar esta experiencia. No soy el único nuevo pero si el menos deseado.

-Gallawey, Mellark esta contigo…

-Oh por favor que hice para fastidiarte

-Ya lo sabes, llévate al chico y a los demás de la lista.

Estamos ahora todos apretujados en el elevador que es más bien una jaula transportadora. Siento como descendemos a las entrañas de la tierra. Poco a poco todo se pone más y más obscuro. Se que debo ser fuerte, que debo ser listo, aprender mi oficio. Debo ser muy bueno. Por ella, la amo. La amo tanto…


	3. Capitulo 3

NOTA: Una parte del capítulo es una adaptación de un fragmento de "En llamas". Espero les guste.

CAPITULO. 3.

Me levanto aun no amanece no puedo dormir más. He tenido muy mala noche. Me levanto me alisto y me dirijo hacia mi salida al bosque, no sin antes esperar un poco de tiempo en la puerta de nuestra nueva casa. Y lo veo. Camina taciturno a la casa, me entristece un poco. Sin embargo en cuanto me mira sonríe ampliamente y corre hasta mí, aun no amanece del todo.

-Buenos días preciosa…-no dice más me abraza y me besa. Yo le correspondo. Me encantan sus brazos.

Me alejo un poco y lo miro, es evidente que tiene sueño, su rostro y su cabello estan un poco llenos de residuos de carbón, acaricio su cabello.

-Intente quitarlo lo más que pude pero, pero…- se escucha nervioso. No le digo nada. Lo miro a los ojos, esta confundido, lo beso de nuevo.

-¿Tú crees que eso me importa?- sonrió, como lo hago solo con él.

-Yo sé que no pero quiero estar presentable para usted señora Everdeen

La imagen de mi madre surge en mí, ella es la señora Everdeen aun así sonrió. Por lo que agrego.

-¿Qué te parece si aquí entre nosotros soy la señora Mellark

-No lo creo eso es algo mata pasiones porque me haría pensar en mi madre

-Y a mi señora Everdeen me hace pensar en la mia…

-Pensaremos entonces en algo después… ¿si?- más besos

Se separan a regañadientes.

-Debo ir al bosque, ya sabes…

-Claro pero ¿Y tu compensación?- tiene una sonrisa traviesa.

-Oh eso…temo que tiene que esperar, además debes estar cansado- sonrio

-Solo con verte me quita el cansancio

-Yo, se…mmmmm esta tarde estaría bien ¿no?

-Bueno…ve antes de que amanezca del todo… ¿te veo en el quemador?

-Si alcánzame allá- me sorprende su afirmación porque me ha acompañado al quemador algunas veces pero nunca va solo.

-Bueno cuídate

Corro a la alambrada se que de seguro el me mira. Estoy toda la mañana, cazo, recolecto y regreso al distrito, me dirijo a comerciar en el quemador. Ya no solo intercambio tengo un pequeño puesto, en el que surto pedidos especiales, vendo algunas cosas. Estoy en lo mio.

-Corre un rumor muy extraño señorita Everdeen

Reconozco la voz, me levanto pues estaba agachada y lo miro, son dos agente de la paz, Darius el pelirrojo que suele gastarme bromas y coquetear conmigo, al menos es lo que dicen todos, y su compañero.

-¿Qué rumor?- digo seria como siempre

-El rumor dice que desde ayer ya no eres la señorita Everdeen…dicen que te haz casado…y no solo eso.

-NO invitaste a la fiesta- dice el castaño amigo del pelirrojo. Los dos sonríen.

-¿Cuál fiesta?

-Tu tueste…

-Eso…-no digo mas solo les miro.

-Fue una fiesta exclusiva ¿no?

-Pues si- digo en realidad no se me ocurre nada mas.

-Tan exclusiva que los padres del novio no asistieron…sabes siempre me imagine que terminarías casada con tu amigo el de siempre.

-Si de hecho todos nos lo imaginábamos…había apuestas ¿sabes?

-Apuestas de ¿qué?- me pongo ceñuda

-De cuando harían su tueste…

-Si pero si el rumor es cierto nadie que yo sepa ha ganado la apuesta

-Mi vida es una apuesta que divertido- digo con desgano

-Dicen que el panadero perdió un hijo…que ese hijo se ha convertido en minero…

-Y que en vez de que tu seas la señora Mellark él ha preferido ser el señor Everdeen

-Ya sabemos quién lleva los pantalones en ese matrimonio ¿no?- un tercero se ha inmiscuido. Yo les miro a los tres.

Estoy a punto de decir algo desagradable e hiriente. Cuando Ripper se acerca, nos interrumpe.

-Se que no lo acostumbras, pero toma…-me ofrece un diminuta botellita de la que probablemente solo salgan dos porciones pequeñas de licor. Yo le miro desconcertada. –anda- me extiende y yo tomo lo que me da- es un presente de bodas- sonríe, eso es rarísimo,menos por un matrimonio mixto.

-Gracias- digo con un poco de vergüenza y sorpresa

-Es un buen chico ¿no?, es fuerte, sobrevivirá a la mina…hasta luego

Se despide y se va. Ripper ha llegado a sentir un poco de aprecio desde que el invierno pasado me aventure al bosque en medio de un ventisca tremenda a buscar un remedio para que uno de sus hijos sobreviviera. Peeta me acompañó, claro, no permitió que fuera sola. Casi morimos al cumplir aquel encargo, esa ha sido una de las experiencias más aterradoras. Fue complicado regresar al distrito de inmediato, el frío fue atroz. Asi que solo sonrió. Se va.

Darius y su amigo me miran, pero dejan el asunto en paz. Y asi como si lo hubiéramos invocado aparece Peeta Mellark, camina seguro, hacia donde estamos nosotros. Los murmullos no se hacen esperar. Llega hasta donde estamos.

-Buenas Tardes- saluda

-Hola

-Buenas Tardes

Los dos agentes de la paz, se marchan.

-Hola- me sonríe se queda de pie a unos pasos de mi

-Hola- le miro y sonrió. UN parte de mi desea comérselo a besos pero no me agrada hacerlo en público, creo que ese demeritaria mi imagen. Sé que él lo sabe porque solo sonríe, tiene esa mirada juguetona.

-¿Y ya casi terminas?

-En un rato más…-digo

-¿Te ayudo en algo?

-No, solo dame un rato para arreglar todo e irnos

-De acuerdo…

El tiempo pasa, no ha sido fácil, el ha terminado su mes en el turno nocturno e inicio su rotación de turnos. No habla de la mina, cuando le pregunto evade las respuestas diciendo que es aburrido y monótono no como en el bosque, lo que me ha dicho es poco. En este tiempo mi madre me ha recomendado remedios que ella usaba con mi padre, pomadas para las manos, baños de hiervas para el cuerpo dolorido, jabones con aroma.

Es dia de cosecha, los dos estamos acostados en la cama, como cada año todo esta callado. Estoy recostada sobre su pecho, el acaricia mi espalda. Solo el sonido del agua hirviendo rompe el silencio.

-YA esta listo- susurra

-Unos minutos mas…para que suelte sus propiedades…

-¿De acuerdo?-huele mi cabello. Cierro mis ojos.

-Odio este dia

-Lo sé…no saldrá Prim

Me aprieto a él.

-espero que no…

-No será asi…tengo que apagar el te…

-Esta bien…-me hago a un lado…

Se levanta como su madre lo trajo al mundo, yo me delito viéndolo caminar seguro, apaga el te. Se queda de pie mirando por la ventana. Es increíble, su cuerpo ha cambiado, supongo que el mio también. Se ve fuerte, los días en las minas le han hecho mas fuerte. El además dice que el comer cosas frecas, carne, leche y queso le ha ayudado mucho. En realidad el dice que ha ganado mas de lo que me da, pero no es asi.

-¿Qué miras?- digo sentándome en la cama

-Nada- dice volteando y caminando hacia mi sonríe

-¿No hemos terminado aquí?- dice mientras comienza a besarme

-¿el te?

-Necesita reposar ya sabes tu lo haz dicho siempre

-Estoy de acuerdo…- ahora le beso también, acaricio su cuerpo desnudo y el hace lo mismo. Me hace gemir, vibrar. Susurra cosas.

Pasamos mucho, mucho tiempo asi. Tanto que cuando se levanta de nuevo a servirlo ya esta frio. Trae dos tazas. En teoría solo yo, soy quien esta "obligada" a tomarla pero Peeta dice que es responsabilidad de dos asi que lo que sea que yo tome el también lo hara. El sabor de verdad no es muy agradable de hecho es amargo. Los dos nos miramos y reimos. Una racion por la mañana y una por la noche. No demasiado.

El trago amargo de la cosecha pasa ningno de nuestros seres amados ha sido elegido pero dos familias ahora estarán pasándola mal. Los Hawthorne, mi madre hermana y nosotros nos reunimos para celebrar veduras, frutas incluso una tarta pequeña.

Mi madre y Hazzelle platican junto al fuego. Gale juega con Posy y Vick. Yo observo a Prim y Rory que estan un poco apartados del resto.

-Se ven lindos ¿no?- dice Peeta cerca de mi

-¿Quiénes?- digo un poco alarmada. Peeta rie.

-¿Quién mas? Rory y Prim

-¿Qué insinuas?

-Nada que no sea aparente preciosa…

Me pongo seria.

-¿Prim y Rory?

Peeta se separa de mi y camina ha servirse un poco mas de te.

-¿Qué pasa Catnip?

Gale esta junto a mi, observa lo que yo.

-A ellos ¿eres la única que no se ha dado cuenta eh?

-No me digas que ellos dos, ellos.

-No es nada oficial, son muy jóvenes, solo coquetean entre ellos.

-Es mi hermanita Gale

-¿Crees que mi hermanito no es un buen partido?

-Yo, yo…-ella mira a Gale serio muy serio- no yo creo que son muy jóvenes además, además…

Gale se rie.

-No es para tanto…a lo mejor dejan de gustarse en unas semanas, en un mes…o tal vez duren, el tiempo lo dira. Son unos mocosos.

-Cierto…dicen que tu tienes muchas novias

-La gente exagera

-¿No son muchas?

-No son mis novias…solo deslices…

-¿eso que quiere decir?- le miro fijamente

-Oh no lo creo, ¿en serio? Tu estas casada y aun así eres tan inocente

-¿Qué dices? Tu solo quieres, quieres

-Sexo

Por algún motivo me sonrojo, no puedo verlo a la cara. A pesar de las cosas que hago con Peeta y me deleito al verle desnudo.

-o…vaya…y como haces para, para

-¿No tener niños?

-Supongo que igual que tu, te, ciclo menstrual…

-ya, ya no quiero saber.

Gale rie. Yo estoy muerta de vergüenza y Peeta nos ve a lo lejos. En festejos como estos Peeta deja que pase tiempo con Gale sabe que es mi amigo y que tenemos poco tiempo para convivir. Incluso insiste en que algunos domingos los pase con él en el bosque. Yo le miro ahora esta con Vick y Posy.

-Es un buen tipo. Esta muy enamorado de ti.

-Lo sé

-Alguien que se mete a la Veta y la mina por una mujer de verdad que debe estar muy loco por una mujer.

-El no me dice casi nada de la mina

-No quiere hacerte sentir mal, las cosas que pasan ahí no son fáciles, el no es un llorica…ya lo ha demostrado. Lo respeto.

-¿Qué cosas pasan ahí Gale?- digo seria apremiada.

-No soy yo quien debe decírtelas sino él. No soy un chismoso.

-Ya lo se pero, pero…

-El te ama con locura, que eso sea suficiente para ti mientras esperas que te diga algo ¿de acuerdo?

-Si…

-Creo que es hora de irnos…-me dice Peeta

-Claro…

Todos comenzamos a despedirnos. Peeta y yo acompañamos a mi madre y hermana a su casa. Despues nos vamos a la nuestra. Caminamos de la mano. AL llegar a casa Peeta prepara "nuestro te" y el suyo para la jornada de mañana. En su bolsa de trabajo pongo un pedaso de pan, una naranja, un poquito de queso para untar. Miro su termo sobre la mesa, hay unos guantes muy comodos y resistentes que le consegui en el mercado negro con Darius, son únicos en su tipo en el 12, se los regale en cuanto pude conseguirlos para cuidar sus manos en la mina, no quería aceptarlos pero lo obligue a hacerlo. Lo miro sentado comienza a quitarse las botas.

-Peeta

-mmmmm- solo dice

-¿Tu me dices todo verdad?

-No hay otra mujer, ni en mil años- se rie

-Ya lo se, oye , mírame, -tomo sus manos me siento en otra sillas frente a él- ¿Cómo es la vida en la mina?

-Ya te lo he dicho es aburrido, picar piedra todo el turno…¿Por qué preguntas?

-Peeta. Se que es algo estúpido porque tu tienes don para la gente pero dime ¿tienes amigos?¿como son contigo?

-No son mis amigos sino compañeros de trabajo, no hay mucho tiempo para socializar…escucha tu quédate tranquila mientras te tenga nada importa.

El me abraza. Despues nos vamos dormir. Estamos cansados que solo nos acurrucamos.

-Te amo- me dice-no tienes que preocuparte por mi todo el tiempo. Soy yo quien debe preocuparse por ti. Toda tu vida te haz preocupado por otros es justo que ahora tu debas sentirte a salvo.

-No quiero perderte

-No me vas a perder, no en la mina.

-No lo sabes.

-Tu solo ten fe…¿si?

-Si

-Bueno, duérmete.

Y me quedo entre sus brazos. El cansancio me vence.

(Fin de POV Katniss)

(POV Peeta)

Me despierto. Katniss ya se mueve en la cocina. Tomamos te y una manzana cada uno. Nos encaminamos cada uno a nuestras labores ella al bosque y yo a la mina. Veo el humo saliendo a lo lejos del horno de la panadería. Si ya deben estar trabajando. Un poco de nostalgia me invade pero aprieto el paso. Llego a tiempo a la mina. Reparten las cuadrillas como siempre eme envían a los lugares mas peligrosos de la mina, con los novatos a los castigados. Le jefe de la mina me mira con lastima un poco de remordimiento. Se que si por el fuera yo ya estaría en otro equipo pero no puede echarse al resto de los mineros en su contra. Bajamos a la mina. LA faena es larga se que en cualquier momento esta cosa puede caerse, trato de ser cuidadoso. En u pedazo de papel que encontré por ahí y un viejo lápiz, hago mi mapa de la mina. Desde que casi al principio me perdi pues a los novatos del hacen esa broma, la mia fue aun mas pesada, fue sin luz y muy lejos, me perdi por cerca de dos hrs. Que después tuve que reponer, la verdad es que estaba aterrado. Me guie por las corrientes de aire, los leves y lejanos destellos, o no se como al final aunque parecía calmado, estaba aterrado, los mineros se molestaron esperaban que nunca mas regresara pero no fue asi, regrese.

-A COMER…

Grita nuestro líder de equipo. Ellos sientan juntos hablan de sus familias, esposas, hijos, breves pasatiempos, yo como retirado de ellos. Hace tiempo intente integrarme pero aun entre los apestados soy un apestado. Deje de intentarlo cuando me lo dijeron claramente, los motivos por los que me odian son simples soy un intruso que viene del distrito de comerciantes donde no se sufre tanto como en la Veta. Por si eso fuera poco en lugar de padecer he tenido la mejor suerte del mundo me case con Katniss Everdeen que es respetada hasta por los agentes de la paz, la prueba de mi suerte es que tengo unos guantes que ella me ha regalado para que mis manos no se maltraten de verdad son cómodos y resistentes son un tesoro para mi, mas que por cualquier cosa porque son muestra del amor que me profesa, además uso jabones, pomadas y ungüentos fabricados por mi suegra y cuñada para mis heridas, moretones. Pero sobre todo me odian porque creen que le robe a Gale Hawthorne todos dicen que ellos debían quedar juntos, se que Gale a aclarado infinidad de veces que no esta interesado en ella. }

LA verdad es que al principio fue duro para alguien a quien le gusta el contacto humano como yo, pero no me compadezco en absoluto, la sentencia y la tortura valen la recompensa en cuanto llego a casa donde tengo todo el contacto que requiero, así que sin más sonrió por mi buena suerte. Bebo mi rico te con este delicioso pan untado de queso. Después mi manzana.

-A trabajar…

El descanso termino. El tiempo pasa, un mes, dos meses, tres…De regreso a casa. Miro la casa de una mujer viuda con unos pequeños que son sus hijos, observo del techo desde la pendiente de la colina en la que voy descendiendo, se ve gastado se que no resistirá la temporada de lluvias no es muy extenso el daño pero si peligroso. El domingo Katniss y yo vamos al bosque busco cortesas como las que use para reparar nuestro techo. En aquel tiempo Rory y yo buscamos cortezas, mientras Katniss y Gale cazavan; con las cortezas que hicimos un tipo de recubrimiento cacero para reparar el techo de los Hawthorne, la señora Everdeen y la nuestra.

-¿Para ue quieres cortezas?- dice Kat mientras me mira

-mmmm un nuevo proyecto

-¿Para la casa de quien?

-Una mujer viuda, su madre y dos niñitos

-Peeta

-Katniss

-No es tu responsabilidad, no te metas

-Solo es un pequeño agujero en el techo

-Que se lo pidan a la gente del gobierno del distrito

-Pasaran 10 años y ni les responderan

Ella camina hasta mi. Me abraza y me besa.

-¿Con que tipo de hombre me case?¿eh?

-Con uno con conciencia…creo

-Eres incorregible ¿sabes?

-YA pero…

-Me compensaras…

-Ok…

-En el lago…ahora…

-De acuerdo

Ella corre delante de mi se desnuda sin mas y se lanza al lago, yo hago lo mismo, ella me enseño a nadar. Nos besamos ahí, en medio del lago. Me gusta la luz del sol tocando mi cuerpo, me gusta su piel tibia, acaricio sus cicatrices a ella no le gusta pero yo también tengo de mis épocas de panadero y ahora de minero.

Caminamos de regreso al distrito, vamos al quemador. Estamos sentado en la plaza del centro. Es dia de mercado.

-He pensado una cosa- digo mientras Katniss esta dsitraida

-¿Qué cosa?

-Deberia hacer un horno de pan casero de leña

-¿Ya no eres carpintero ahora seras constructor?

-Pues ahora que he trabajado en la mina he aprendido cosas, mmmm se que podemos hacer uno pequeño no para hacer competencia a esta panadería -señalo mi antiguo hogar- pero si para uso personal, una tarta o pan en tu cumpleaños o el de tu madre, Prim o los chicos.

-Interesante proyecto…cuéntame mas…

Las semanas pasan y cumpli mis dos proyectos la casa de la anciana y la mujer que no sabían ni como agradecerme al principio estaban confusas y sorprendidas. El horno fue un éxito justo para el cumpleaños de Prim. Conseguimos harina y levadura en el quemador, trajimos zarzamoras del bosque un poco de queso de Layde. Todo fenomenal. Esta vida simple me gusta. Pero como siempre todo puede mejorar o empeorar.

Dias antes en la mina escuche a mi líder de cuadrilla, a otros trabajadores discutir sobre como trabajaríamos un tramo complicado. Personal del capitolio vino a supervisar, claramente se notaba que no sabían absolutamente nada de minas porque sus ideas eran tan absurda que un niño de la escuela local podría se mas hábil que ellos, sin embargo por ser del capitolio había que obedecerles. Las cosas se hicieron tal y como ellos lo ordenaron, hubo un accidente serio, afortunadamente no hubo heridos graves, pero si un atraso considerable en la producción de este mes. El personal del capitolio hizo una junta con todo el turno, era evidente que necesitaban la cabeza de alguien para justificar semejante situación, ellos no serian los culpables. El castigo podía ir desde un turno adicional hasta ejecución publica.

-¡Ustedes son un peligro!- decía uno de aquellos hombres- Usted se dice experto, con años de experiencia- señala al líder de mi equipo- es un ignorante

-Solo hice lo que me ordeno- dice casi en un susurro

-Pues es obvio que no lo hizo de lo contrario nada de esto abria pasado. No se tal vez lo menos que le pase sea que le convierta en Avox pero viendo su incompetencia no creo que siquiera pueda mantener las letrinas del capitolio limpias, una ejecucion seria mas favorable…-todos los mineros estan serios, nunca vi a hombres tan rudo estar asustados. Ese hombre mi jefe tiene tres niños pequeños en casa. Me preocupa. Mi corazón late muy rapido-USTED- mira ahora al Jefe de la mina, también recibirá un castigo ejemplar SON TODOS UNOS IDIOTAS…llamen a los agentes de la paz- el líder de la mina tiene dos hijos y uno en camino. No se que cruza por mi cabeza, no es nada solo un impulso que me hace responder

-YO FUI

Todos me observan. Todo esta en cámara lenta.

-Traiganlo- no se quien me toma de los brazos y me hace subir al estrado.

-¿Qué dices?

-A mi me dieron la indicación para operar la maquina- es mentira todos saben que estaba en lo mas recóndito de la mina, que eso me salvo de hecho de estar en el lugar del accidente, pero si derrumbo un túnel junto a mi por eso tengo heridas y esto mas sucio de lo usual- pero creo que no comprendi bien la indicación

-¿Es eso cierto?- miran a mi jefe que esta muy confuso, sabe que si no apoya mi historia será peor.

-Si…-se nota avergonzado

-¿Qué sabes tu de operar maquinas?

-nada señor

-explicame una cosa ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en la mina?

-Poco mas de un año, señor.

-No eres como ellos ¿no?- me escudriña con atención- ¿eras comerciante?

-Si señor…panadero…

El hombre se rie con sarcasmo.

-PANADERO, pusiste a un panadero a operar un maquina,si que son idiotas aquí.

Los agentes de la paz llegan. Entre ellos estan Darius, su amigo y Purnia, una agente de la paz con la que Katniss negocia a veces. Se quedan de pie, esperando ordenes. Otra de las personas del capitolio llega con unos mineros ue saben algo de reparar maquinas. Se acerca al hombre le susurra cosas.

-Tienen suerte, podrán seguir trabajando ya han reparado la maquina y podrán corregir este ERROR para cumplir con su cuota en la mina. Pero no se libraran del castigo. Se que no es tu culpa del todo ero hay que dar un escarmiento 30 azotes en la plaza para el chico.

Los agentes de la paz. Me toman, por lo hombros, no me dicen nada, pero comprendo que es su trabajo. Solo escucho a lo lejos.

-Den gracias de que es solo un muchacho y que fue el quien se equivoco porque si hubieran sido ustedes u otro de sus EXPERIMENTADOS MINEROS MANDO A EJECUTAR A USTEDES Y A LOS LIDERES DE CUADRILLA. A TRABAJAR TENDRAN TURNO DOBLES HASTA QUE SE PONGAN AL CORRIENTE CON LA PRODUCCION.

Llegamos a la plaza publica. Se dicta la sentencia no se dice el porque. Son raros los castigos públicos en el distrito. Veo a tantos conocidos en la plaza. A mi madre, mi padre, hermanos, ex amigos, compañeros de trabajo, gente del quemador, en sus ojos se nota la intriga.

El castigo comienza el dolor es insoportable, y no llevo ni diez azotes. LO que temia aparece Katniss esta a punto de correr entre la gente para llegar hasta a mi, intento decirle que no pero no tengo ni fuerza ni control el dolor es casi insoportable hasta creo que ya debe haber sangre, la huelo, la siento. Gale la sujeta fuerte, le dice algo en el oído. Lo único que recuerdo es su expresión de terror y entonces ya ni siquiera se en que latigazo vaya porque todo da vueltas y pierdo el conocimiento. Solo tengo leves flashes de gente gritando y corriendo a mi alrededor. A Katniss gritando.

(Fin de POV Peeta)

(Pov Katniss)

Camino con dificultad por el bosque y llego a mi nueva casa cuando aun hay luz. Llego a casa me sorprende encontrarla vacía, el turno de Peeta debio terminar hace horas, salgo de nuevo de la casa y me encamino a entregar un encargo especial y de paso buscar a Peeta o saber si se ha quedado en la mina a cubrir otro turno o estar en casa de mi madre, pero primero los negocios. El camino que tomo hasta

la plaza tiene poco uso. Es un lugar lo bastante seguro. Me muerdo mis labios

agrietados. La plaza se acerca mas a cada paso lo que mas me sorprende es la soledad de los concurridos caminos y calles que ha diferencia del que tome hace un momento siempre esta lleno de gente. Tomo aire profundamente sigo mi camino, debi tomar agua antes de pensando en alguno de mis pendientes. Un silbido, el sonido de un impacto, unamuchedumbre tomando aire a la vez, me saca de mis cavilaciones. No se por que. No soy capaz de situar el sonido, ni siquiera adivinar la situación, en ese momento, pero de algún modo se que debe ser algo malo.

Cuando llego a la plaza, esta claro que pasa algo, pero la muchedumbre es demasiado espesa como para ver. Alguien sobre un cajón contra la pared de la tienda de dulces y me mira, lo reconozco es Thom el amigo de Gale, su expresión me confunde e que como acto reflejo intento de inmediato subir junto a él. Estoy a medias subida cuando de repente bloquea

mi camino.

― Baja. !Sal de aqui! ― Esta susurrando, pero su voz es aspera por la insistencia.

― .Que? ― Digo, intentando volver a forzar mi ascenso.

― !Vete a casa, Katniss! !Anda! ― Dice.

Lo que quiera que sea, es terrible. Me suelto de su mano y empiezo a abrirme camino a

empujones entre la muchedumbre. La gente me ve, me reconoce, y despues parecen

aterrorizados. Manos me empujan hacia atras. Voces sisean.

― Vete de aqui.

― Solo lo pondras peor.

― ¿Que quieres hacer? .Conseguir que lo maten?

Pero a estas alturas, mi corazón esta latiendo tan rapido y con tanta fuerza que apenas si

los oigo. Solo se que lo que sea que espera en el medio de la plaza es expresamente para mi.

Cuando por fin llego al espacio sin gente, veo que tengo razon. Y Thom tenia razon. Y esas

voces también tenían razón.

Las muñecas de Peeta están atadas a un poste de madera. La mitad de su overol a sido arrancada de su cuerpo esta tirada a un lado en el suelo, su camiseta arrancada. Esta derrumbado casi inconsciente de rodillas, sujeto tan solo por las cuerdas en sus muñecas. Lo que antes era su espalda ahora es un pedazo de carne ensangrentada.

De pie tras el esta un hombre al que nunca he visto, pero reconozco su uniforme, es un agente de la paz pero no de nuestro distrito. Este es un hombre alto y musculoso con pliegues afilados en los pantalones. Es uno de los que vino con la gente del capitolio que vista el distrito desde hace días.

Las piezas de la imagen no acaban de encajar del todo hasta que veo a este hombre levantar el latigo. Por que ¿Qué hace Peeta ahí?. El estaba en la mina trabajando, ¿es asi?. O salio de la mina e hizo algo ilegal. ¿Qué puedo haber hecho Peeta?. Mi Peeta.

― !No! ― Grito, y me arrojo hacia delante, pero algo me detiene y cubre mi boca. Unos brazos fuertes, pero el olor, el aroma, lo conozco perfectamente bien. Gale me sostiene con todas sus fuerzas yo trato de luchar contra él. Hasta que me susurra entre dientes.

-No hagas mas escandalo o será peor. Si saben que eres su esposa se ensañaran contigo y eso le dolerá mas…no son agentes de aquí, no les importa lo que pase con nosotros. COMPRENDE

Me calmó un poco miro con terror a Peeta ahí, mi mirada se encuentra con la suya. Entonces se desmaya. Lo se porque cierra sus ojos, cae pesadamente.

-Se desmayo- dice uno de los agentes

El nuevo agente de la paz mira a su brigada de refuerzo. Con alivio, veo que son rostros familiares, viejos amigos del Quemador. Puedes ver en sus expresiones que no están disfrutando del espectáculo. Una de ellos, una mujer llamada Purnia que come con regularidad en el puesto de Sae la Grasienta, avanza un paso muy tensa.

― Con todo respeto señor creo que, para una primera ofensa, el numero requerido de latigazos ha sido cumplido, señor. A no ser que su sentencia sea la muerte, que sería ejecutada por el peloton

de fusilamiento.

― ¿Es ese el protocolo estandar aqui? ― Pregunta el agente de la paz.

― Si, señor. ― Dice Darius, y varios otros asienten.

― Muy bien. Entonces sáquenlo de aquí, grita a la muchedumbre.Y si despierta, recuérdenle que los errores se pagan que debe aprender a ser un buen minero.

El agente de la paz pasa la mano a lo largo de toda la longitud del latigo, salpicando de sangre, las cosas y la gente a su alrededor. Despues lo enrolla en circulos rapidos y ordenados y se va.

La mayoria de los otros agentes de la paz lo siguen en incomoda formación. Un pequeño

grupo se queda atras para ver lo que ocurre, corro hacia Peeta acompañada de Gale, capto la mirada de Purnia y Darius articulo la palabra "Gracias" antes de que se vayan. No responden, pero estoy segura de que entendieron.

― Peeta ― Me vuelvo, mis manos hurgando torpemente en los nudos que unen sus

muñecas. Alguien pasa un cuchillo y Gale corta las cuerdas. Peeta se derrumba en el suelo.

― Mejor llevarlo a tu madre. ― Dice Thom

No hay camilla, pero la anciana del puesto de ropa nos da el tablero que le hace de mostrador. La reconozco es la anciana a la que Peeta le reparo el techo.

― Simplemente no digan donde lo consiguieron. ― Dice, empaquetando rápidamente el

resto de su mercancía.

-Gracias- solo susurro

La mayor parte de la plaza se ha vaciado, el miedo ganándole a la compasión. Pero después de lo que acaba de pasar, no puedo culpar a nadie. Ni siquiera se como Peeta terminó así. Para cuando hemos colocado a Peeta boca abajo sobre el tablero, solo queda un punado de

personas para llevarlo. Thom, Gale y un par de mineros que trabajan en el mismo grupo

que ellos lo levantan.

Mientras andamos oigo a Bristel, Thom y los compañeros de grupo de Gale, unir las piezas

de la historia de lo que ha no comprendo gran cosa es un asunto de accidente en la mina con poco heridos, a Peeta hechandose la culpa por algo que no hizo pues todo fue negligencia de los hombres del capitolio y la falta de valor de los jefes de la mina o los mineros en si, protegiendo a todos los mineros. De como lo habían sentenciado a 30 latigazos. El rumor de su se extendio con rapidez pero nadie dio la cara por él. Fue llevado a la plaza, obligado a declararse culpable de su crimen, y sentenciado a un azotamiento que se llevaria a cabo de inmediato. Para cuando yo apareci, habia sido azotado por lo menos cuarenta veces. Hablaban de lo resistente que fue. Comentarios sobre lo mal que le han tratado en meses. De su valor y sacrificio. Yo sentía que mi sangre ardia y los odiaba a todos. Como era posible, lo habían tratado tan mal y el a cambio se había incriminado.

El camino era tortuoso, el calor extenuante estábamos a medio Verano. Por fin llegamos a la casa de mi madre. Habia mas heridos pero poco graves.

Mi madre, que sin duda me estaba esperando pues de seguro el rumor ya le había llegado, sale a nuestro encuentro.

― Nuevo Jefe. ― Dice Thom, y ella asiente secamente como si no hiciera falta otra explicacion.

Me llena de admiracion, como siempre, el verla pasar de una mujer que me llama para

matar una arana a una mujer inmune al miedo. Cuando le traen a un enfermo o moribundo . . . este es el unico momento en que creo que mi madre sabe quien es. En instantes, la larga

mesa de la cocina ha sido vaciada, una tela blanca y esteril extendida sobre ella, y Peeta subido

encima. Mi madre vierte agua de una cafetera en un cuenco mientras le ordena a Prim que

traiga una serie de sus remedios del botiquin de medicinas. Hierbas secas y tinturas y botellas

compradas en tiendas. Miro sus manos, los dedos largos y finos desmenuzando esto,

añadiendo gotas de aquello, dentro del cuenco. Empapando una tela en el liquido caliente

mientras le da a Prim instrucciones para preparar una segunda pocion.

Mi madre me mira.

― .Puedes salvarlo? ― Le pregunto a mi madre. No dice nada mientras escurre la tela y la

sostiene en el aire para que se enfrie algo, pero eso es casi imposible este Verano ha sido muy caluroso.

― No te preocupes. ― Dice un hombre mayor que nos ayudo a cargarle desde la plaza. ―Solia haber muchos azotamientos antes de Cray. Es a ella a quien se los llevabamos.

Solo lo miro. No puedo recordar un tiempo antes de Cray, un tiempo donde habia un agente de la paz en jefe que usaba libremente el látigo. Pero mi madre debía de tener mi edad más o menos y debía de trabajar todavía en la botica con sus padres. Incluso entonces, debia de tener manos de curandera.

Siempre con mucho cuidado, empieza a limpiar la carne mutilada de la espalda de Gale. Me siento mareada, inutil, la nieve restante goteando desde mi guante a un charco en el suelo.

Gale les dice a Bristel y Thom que se vayan a casa, y lo veo apretar monedas contra sus palmas pero ellos se niegan.

― No se sabe lo que pasara con nuestro grupo. ― Dice. Ellos asienten y aceptan el dinero.

Ante nuestra mirada atónita el padre de Peeta llega, sin aliento y sonrojado agitado por el insoportable calor. Sin decir nada Prim le da un taburete, se sienta junto a la mesa, toma la mano de Peeta, y la sostiene contra sus labios. Mi madre esta ida, en esa zona especial que solo la incluye a ella y al paciente y ocasionalmente a Prim. Los demas podemos esperar.

Incluso en sus manos expertas, lleva mucho tiempo limpiar las heridas, reparar lo que sea

de la piel destrozada que pueda ser salvado, aplicar un balsamo y un vendaje ligero. A medida

que la sangre se aclara, puedo ver donde aterrizo cada golpe del latigo y sentirlo resonar. Multiplico cualquier dolor que haya sentido en mi vida una, dos, cuarenta veces y solo tengo la

esperanza de que Peeta siga inconsciente.

Por supuesto, eso es demasiado que pedir. Mientras se colocan las ultimas vendas, un gemido se escapa de sus labios. Su padre le acaricia el pelo y susurra algo mientras mi madre y Prim escanean su escaso almacen de analgesicos, del tipo generalmente accesible tan solo a los medicos. Son dificiles de encontrar, caros, y siempre en demanda. Mi madre tiene que reservar los mas fuertes para el peor dolor, pero ¿cual es el peor dolor? Para mi, siempre es el dolor que esta presente. Si yo estuviera al mando, esos analgesicos desaparecerian en un dia porque tengo muy poca capacidad para ver sufrir. Mi madre intenta reservarlos para aquellos que estan de verdad a punto de morir, para facilitarles la salida del mundo.

Ya que Peeta esta recuperando la consciencia, se deciden por una pocion de hierbas que

puede tomar por la boca.

― Eso no será suficiente. ― Digo. Me miran. ― Eso no será suficiente, se cómo se siente.

Eso apenas si acabaría con un dolor de cabeza.

― Lo combinaremos con jarabe para dormir, Katniss, y se las arreglará. Las hierbas son mas

para la inflamación . . . ― Mi madre empieza con calma.

―! Solo dale ya la medicina! ― Le grito. ― !Dásela! !Quien eres tu, además, para decidir

cuanto dolor puede soportar!

Peeta empieza a retorcerse al oir mi voz, intentando llegar a mi. El movimiento hace que

sangre fresca empape sus vendajes y que un sonido agonizante salga de su boca.

― Llevensela fuera!. ― Dice mi madre. Gale literalmente me saca a rastras de

la habitación mientras le grito obscenidades. Me sujeta contra la pared afuera hasta que dejo de luchar. Los heridos de antes se han marchado no queda ni uno.

-Calmate solo lo empeoraras todo…él no necesita alterarse mas.

Mientras estoy alli con lagrimas intentando salir por la ranura de mi ojo, trato de sopesar sus palabras y me calmo, me dejo caer en el suelo exahusta, me muerdo las uñas mientras espero noticias sobre Peeta. Despues de un rato, mi madre viene se sienta junto a mi, me sostiene la mano, acariciandome el brazo, mientras Gale le cuenta lo que paso con Peeta.

― .Asi que esta volviendo a empezar? ― Dice. ― ¿Como antes?

― No se como fuera antes pero ojala no ― Responde el. ― ¿Quien habria dicho que ibamos sentir aprecio por el viejo Cray?

Nos quedamos callados. Cray no habría sido querido, en cualquier caso, por el uniforme que llevaba, pero era su habito de atraer a jovenes hambrientas a su cama por dinero lo que lo convertía en un objeto de odio en el distrito. En tiempos muy malos, las más hambrientas se congregarían en su puerta al caer la noche, compitiendo por ganar un punado de monedas con las que alimentar a su familia a base de vender sus cuerpos. De haber sido yo mayor cuando murió mi padre, tal vez habría estado entre ellas. En vez de eso aprendí a cazar.

No se exactamente que es lo que quiere decir mi madre con lo de que las cosas estan volviendo a empezar, pero estoy demasiado enfadada y dolorida para preguntar. Sin embargo, queda registrada la idea de que regresan tiempos peores.

A lo lejos vemos una luz acercarse por el sendero.

-¿Quien podría ser a estas horas de la noche? –dice mi madre

Solo hay una respuesta. Pienso. Agentes de la paz.

― No pueden llevarselo. ― Digo.

-Si pueden- dice Gale recordándome que son nuestro dueños. No somos libres.

-no saquemos conclusiones- señala mi madre que se pone de pie. Poco a poco la luz esta mas cerca y se distingue una figura humana, una sola, no hay una cuadrilla de agentes de la paz. Una sola figura, un hombre joven rubio, sus rasgos me son muy familiares, es uno de los hermanos de Peeta, el mediano. Sostiene una cajita de cartón me la extiende para que yo la coja.

― Usa esto en mi hermano. ― Dice.

Yo estoy sorprendida. Levanto la tapa de la caja, revelando media docena de

viales de líquido claro. ― Son de la madre de Madge- Oh si pienso, su otro hermano se ha casado con Madge- Dijo que podia traerlos. Usalos, por favor. ―

-Si. Gracias-se los doy a mi madre.

-¿Esta mi padre aquí?

-Si, con Peeta

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Solo un rato- dice mi madre y lo escolta adentro.

Les seguimos de cerca. Prim y el padre de Peeta que se ve muy angustiado estan junto a él. Lo que sea que mi madre le haya dado, yo tenia razon, no es suficiente. Sus dientes estan apretados con fuerza y su piel brilla por el sudor. Mi madre llena una jeringa con el líquido claro de uno de los viales y se lo inyecta en el brazo. Casi de inmediato, su rostro empieza a relajarse.

― ¿Que es esa cosa? ― Pregunta Gale.

― Es del Capitolio. Se llama morphling. ― Responde mi madre.

El padre de Peeta se da cuenta de la presencia de su otro hijo, esta interrogante.

-Las envía la madre de Madge

-Debemos agradecerles despues- acaricia el cabello de Peeta.

Ahora que Peeta esta en manos del analgesico, todo el mundo parece desinflarse. Prim nos

hace comer a todos algo de estofado y de pan. A su padre y hermano se les ofrece una habitacion, pero tienen que ir a casa para avisar al resto de la familia. Gale esta dispuesto a

quedarse no quiere dejar a un trio de mujeres solas, mi madre acepta que se quede pero le envia a acostarse en una de las camas. Sabe que no tiene sentido intentarlo conmigo y me deja atendiendo a Peeta mientras ella y Prim descansan, en la otra cama.

A solas en la cocina con Peeta, me siento en el taburete del padre de este, sosteniendo su mano.

Despues de un rato, mis manos encuentran su rostro. Toco detalladamente su rostro, no es la primera vez que lo hago. Sus pestañas que me obsesionan ya que son tan rubias que no las vez más que a contra luz ademas son tan largas que no logro comprender como es que no se atoran entre ellas cada vez que parpadea, recorro la curva de su mejilla, la linea de su nariz, la

depresión en la base de su cuello. Trazo el contorno de la barba partida en su mandibula y finalmente llego hasta sus labios. Suaves y amplios que conozco tan bien.

¿Todo el mundo parece mas joven mientras duerme? Porque ahora mismo podria ser el

niño que me arrojó los panes en medio de la lluvia al que vi al siguiente dia con aquellos moretones en la cara mirándome a lo lejos. Que me dio esperanza. No a cambiado siempre pensando en el bienestar de otros. Hoy casi lo matan a golpes por ese alto sentido altruista.

-¿Qué te han hecho? Mirate. No mereces esto. Para empezar tu nunca debiste terminar en la Veta y mucho menos en la mina. Nunca debiste salir conmigo mucho menos casarte conmigo. Debi ser fuerte y decirte que no. Pero te dije que si. Porque soy egoista. Soy una cobarde. Soy el tipo de persona que, cuando podria ser util de verdad, huiria para seguir con vida y abandonaria a los que no la pudieran seguir para que sufrieran y murieran. Esta es la chica a la que salvaste.

Apoyo la cabeza sobre el borde de la mesa, superada por el odio hacia mi misma. Deseando haber muerto aquella tarde de lluvia.

― Lo siento tanto. ― Susurro. Me inclino hacia delante y lo beso.

Sus parpados se levantan y me mira a través de una neblina de opiáceos.

― Hola, preciosa.

― Hola, Peeta.

― Pensaste que a estas alturas ya te habrías librado de mí. O haz venido a rematarme.

Sonrio amargamente.

-Eso quisiera rematarte por ser tan necio. No eres el defensor de los débiles. ¿sabes? La revoltosa e infractora de la ley soy yo.

Ahora es el quien intenta reir pero su risa se convierte en un gesto de dolor.

-Mejor ve a descansar un rato

― No me voy a ninguna parte. Me voy a quedar justo aquí y causar todo tipo de problemas.

-Ok- solo alcanza a decir apenas consigue esbozar una sonrisa antes de que las drogas

vuelvan a llevarselo.

Alguien me sacude el hombro y me yergo en el asiento. Me he quedado dormida con la

cara sobre la mesa. La tela blanca ha dejado arrugas en mi mejilla buena. Peeta esta muerto para el mundo, pero sus dedos estan cerrados con fuerza alrededor de los mios. Giro mi cuello rigido para encontrarme con Gale mirandome desde arriba con una expresión curiosa y seria. Tengo la

sensación de que nos ha estado mirando un largo rato.

― Sube a la cama, Katniss. Yo lo cuidare ahora. ― Dice.

― Gale . . .

― Solo vete a la cama, ¿de acuerdo?

-gracias.

Me arrastro a la cama que ha desocupado me meto bajo las mantas, y me quedo dormida al momento. No se cuanto tiempo he dormido, pero en cuanto despierto me aparto la manta de un empujon y salgo de la cama. Encuentro a mi madre y a Prim atendiendo a un Peeta adormilado. La medicina debe de estar dejando de hacer efecto, a juzgar por la expresion de su cara. Me preparo para otra lucha pero trato de mantener la voz tranquila.

― ¿No puedes ponerle otra inyección?

― Lo hare, si hace falta. Antes le hare curaciones ― Dice

mi madre. Le ha quitado los vendajes. Practicamente puedes ver el calor irradiando desde la

espalda del paciente. Le coloca una tela limpia sobre la carne inflamada y asiente hacia Prim.

Prim se acerca, removiendo lo que parece ser un ungüento. Esta tenido de un suave verde y desprende un olor dulce y limpio. A pesar de ser de mañana el calor es insoportable.

Coloca cuidadosamente tela limpia. Casi puedo oir como crepita la piel atormentada de Peeta al encontrarse con la mezcla. Sus parpados se abren, y emite un sonido de dolor. Vierten un poco de agua del grifo. Debe estar tibia con este sol.

― Es desafortunado el que no tengamos nieve. ― Dice mi madre-Debe ser horrible recuperarse de latigazos en medio de este verano, con el calor asfixiante y el agua tibia del grifo.

-― ¿Que hacemos ahora? ― Pregunto.

Una arruga aparece entre las cejas de mi madre cuando frunce el ceño.

― Intentar mantener apartadas a las moscas.

Y eso hago el tiempo que me despego de ese lugar aunque Prim insiste en relevarme. Mi madre me ofrece un poco de caldo. Mientras como ella espanta las moscas de Peeta. Ademas coloca una mezcla de jugos de hierbas sobre las heridas, estas desprenden un agradable aroma y noto como ayudan mucho a la inflamació sorprendida.

― Oh. Es fantastico. ¿Por que no se lo pusiste anoche?

― Tenia que dejar que las heridas cuajaran antes. ― Dice.

No se que significa eso exactamente, pero mientras funcione, ¿quien soy yo para

cuestionarla? Ella sabe lo que se hace, mi madre. Siento una punzada de remordimiento sobre

ayer, las cosas que le grite mientras Gale me sacaba a rastras de la casa.

― Perdon. Por gritarte ayer.

― He oido cosas peores. ― Dice. ― Ya has visto como es la gente, cuando alguien al que

quieren sufre.

― ¿Donde esta Gale? ― Digo.

― Se fue a casa cuando oimos que te removias. No quería preocupar mas a su familia.

-Ya

Los siguientes días son críticos Peeta esta al cuidado de mi madre y hermana, yo tengo que volver al bosque y a mis negocios en el quemador. Pues tenemos que comer. Contrario a todo lo que pienso el distrito sigue igual, la gente está en lo suyo como si nunca hubiera azotado a Peeta en la plaza pública. Cuando camino cerca de ella aun está teñida con su sangre. Solo escucho comentarios de que en la mina se han ido a turnos dobles. Que la gente del capitolio y sus agentes se han ido. No han puesto mas amonestaciones ni nada. Salvo que el distrito deberá pagar una multa y cosas asi. La gente del quemador negocia conmigo, nadie pregunta por Peeta salvo Darius y su amigo de siempre. Sae y Ripper me dan palabras de aliento para Peeta y para mi. Me cruzo con Madge en la calle me desea que Peeta se recupere. Le doy las gracias por los medicamentos que envio. No estoy acostumbrada tantas atenciones.

Peeta mejora poco a poco. Ha faltado a la mina. Incluso envían agentes de la paz para ver que aun siga vivo o este agonizando. O si solo esta fingiendo para no ir a trabajar. Nos reiteran que es su obligación regresar a la mina en cuanto sea posible. Claro no le pagaran los días que no ha ido a trabajar.

Asentimos.

-ya estoy como nuevo, mira.

Camina. Se que aun debe dolerle, no como antes, pero debe doler.

-Ya veremos. Anda vamos a casa.

Nos despedimos de mi madre y hermana. Nuestra casa se ve algo abandonada a pesar de que le he dado una vueltas todos los dias. El Verano casi termina. Peeta se recuesta boca abajo en nuestra cama. Me acuesto junto a él.

-No volveras a la mina mañana ¿oiste?

-¿Por qué?

-No quiero que se reabran las heridas…solo espera dos o tres días mas

-Ya pase demasiado tiempo desempleado Kat, que clase de marido crees que soy

-Uno que debe hacer caso a lo que se le dice

-Perdi el termo de tu padre y los guantes que me diste…lo lamento- dice triste

-¿Crees que eso me importa?

-No se que les paso, cuando me arrestaron…yo…se que te costaron mucho…

-Al cuerno con todo eso, tu estas aquí vivo eso es lo que me importa…

(Fin de POV Katniss)

(POV Peeta)

Han pasado un par de días desde que regresamos a nuestro hogar. No puedo estar mas sin hacer nada. Asi que aun contra la voluntad de Katniss me he presentado en la mina, no quiero mas agentes de la paz husmeando en nuestra casa. En cuanto llego a la mina, todos me miran como si fuera un muerto viviente. Otros fingen no verme.

-Mellark

-Señor- digo al jefe de la Mina

-Tienes el turno de la tarde, asi que regresa entonces.

-Asi lo hare- me doy la vuelta para ir por donde llegue

-Eh Mellark- dice el jefe. Se agacha en un contenedor y me lanza una bolsa que contiene mi termo y los guantes que me dio Katniss así como mi mapa enrollado en un mi trozo de lápiz- es tuyo eso, lo necesitaras.

-Gracias- digo y me voy.

Regrese a mi turno. Repartieron las cuadrillas. No me ha tocado en la última, o el escuadrón suicida del turno. Supongo que ahora pasare ahí una vez al año como los mineros normales y no todo el tiempo como los parias o castigados. No digo nada. Hay algo diferente en la gente a mi alrededor, no son amigables pero se que no es como antes. Trabajo sin molestar.

-A COMER

Grita el líder de cuadrilla. Busco un lugar confortable me siento a un espacio considerable del resto como siempre. Para mi sorpresa, los otros mineros caminan hacia mi, se sientan junto a mi. No dicen mas empiezan la platica de siempre ahora me incluyen en ella. Me siento un poco extraño. Pensé que eso solo era por mi reincorporación. Pero no es así, se acabo mi novatada. No me tratan ni mejor ni peor que el resto ahora soy uno de ellos. "-Y solo tuviste que dejar que casi te mataran para ganarte su respeto" ha dicho Katniss cuando se lo conté. Me recrimino por no contarle todo lo que hacían antes de este incidente. Yo solo le dije que no quería amenazo con que la proxima vez que le ocultara cosas ella misma me ejecutaria en la plaza publica.


	4. Capitulo 4

CAPITULO 4

La niña de cabello negro y ojos azules brinca sobre la hierba, su cabello esta húmedo pues no tiene mucho tiempo que ha salido del lago, su risa inunda todo. Katniss le mira y sonríe. La niña corre hasta donde esta ella y se cuelga de su cuello, la besa en la mejilla. Ella rodea a la niña con sus brazos. El cabello de la mujer aún sigue húmedo como el de la niña. Sonrie, le gusta abrazarla, no es muy dada a esas cosas pero la niña es diferente. Aún recuerda la primera vez que la tuvo entre sus brazos. Lo extraordinario que fue contemplar por primera vez sus ojos. Le gusta su aroma a niño pequeño.

-Es hora de regresar

-¿Tan pronto?

-Antes de que sea más tarde, además hay que ir al Quemador ¿quieres ir conmigo?

-Claro…-le encanta ir al quemador es todo un mundo.

-Revisemos las trampas

-Si

Las dos se van caminando rumbo al distrito a buen paso, en el camino recogen moras. Y algunas bayas.

-Obsérvalas, estas nunca, nunca estarías muerta antes de que llegaran a tu estómago. ¿De acuerdo?

-Aja…

Cruzan la alambrada dejan en la casa las cosas que serán para ellas y se llevan lo que comerciaran. La niña sostiene de la mano a Katniss, la pequeña va sonriente. Poco a poco llegan al centro del distrito, donde algunos agentes de la paz miran a las dos pelinegras, caminar por la calle rumbo al quemador.

Una vez en el quemador Katniss negocia con los locatarios. La niña observa detenidamente, aprende, es muy despierta. Le cae bien a la gente, que la ve cada domindo, le han visto crecer desde que Katniss la lleva consigo.

-Anda ahora desátalo y entrégalo…-la niña lleva un manojo de hierva que da a una de las comerciantes…

-Muchas gracias niña, aquí está tu pago.

-Gracias…-se va hasta donde esta Katniss- aquí tienes

-Muy bien…anda vamos a casa

-De acuerdo…¿llevaremos más cosas?

-Tal vez, anda dame la mano…

La niña le da la mano y siguen su camino, dando ocasionales brincos. Atraviesan la plaza central para ir a algunos comercios.

-Hay van- dice un agente de la paz que no tiene mucho de haber llegado al distrito.

Esta con otros antiguos agentes.

-Oh si las dos cazadoras- dice sin interés uno de los mayores

-Ella es bonita ¿no?- sin dejar de ver a Katniss con la niña

-Si, y peligrosa

-Eso he escuchado…además supongo que le han de tener miedo a su marido

Todos le miran ¿intrigados?

-¿Miedo?- dice uno de ellos

-Si los vi el fin de semana anterior con la niña en el quemador.

-¿Su marido no tiene nada de intimidante?- señala otro

-Es enorme, aunque ¿el color de ojos no le queda a la niña?

Los demás se miran entre si, luego al otro y hacen muecas como de estar a punto de reir.

-¿Quién crees que es el marido?

-El minero alto y grande que también comercia en el quemador ¿no?

Todos estallan en risas.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-El no es su marido, a ella le gustan mas bajitos…-dice sin parar de reir

-Y rubios…-estalla en carcajadas

-Sigo sin comprender- esta cofundido

Como si lo hubieran invocado hace su aparición Peeta Mellark al verlo la niña corre hasta él, este la carga la abraza, y ella le besa en la mejilla. La baja se toman de la mano, caminan hasta Katniss que saluda a Peeta. Los dos toman a la niña de la mano y entran a la dulcería del distrito.

-¿Ese es el marido?- señala el nuevo

-aja

-¿Entonces quien piensas que es la niña?- dice uno curioso

-Es su hija ¿no?

Las risas estruendosas de los agentes de la paz hacen que el nuevo se apene un poco.

Miran a las tres sonrientes saliendo de un establecimiento, es probablemente de las pocas veces en las que la mujer se ve radiante, relajada, la niña le rodea por la cintura, ella la envuelve con su brazo y siguen su camino.

-No…

-¿A no?...

-La niña es su sobrina…

-Pero se parece a ella.

-Si mucho pero es hija de su hermana, la hija de la curandera de la Veta

-¿La mujer joven rubia?

-Si…esa familia es rara…

-¿Por qué la niña es de cabello negro?.

-La curandera se casó con un hombre de la Veta, ya sabes cómo se distinguen los de la Veta son de cabellos negro y los comerciantes rubios.

-Algo escuche de eso

-Y pues bueno la hija menor de la curandera se casó con el hermano del que creíste era el marido de la cazadora.

-Oh vaya…pero crei que la hija de la curandera no estaba casada

-¿No lo esta?

-No que estaba casada con el hermano de…

-Estaba- dice uno de ellos serio

-¿Se separaron?

-Es viuda…

Los agentes de la paz comienzan a caminar a otro lugar. El nuevo mira desconcertado.

-Accidente de mina-señala otro.

-Uno de los más crudos de los últimos años

-Hace uno años.

-Ella es muy joven.

-Su marido también lo era, son de la misma edad…

-…Hawthorne y Mellark aún se culpan hasta donde sé.

-¿Quiénes?

-…el hermano del difunto y el marido de la cazadora son jefes de turno…

-Comprendo. ¿En el turno de cuál de los 2 murió?

-Ellos estaban fuera de turno. De hecho todos dicen que si hubieran estado de turno eso no habría pasado otros dicen que ya fuera que estuvieran o no, de todos modos hubiera pasado.

-¿Creen que asi seria?

-Los dos son muy buenos…nadie sabe.

Los tres caminan por la Veta hasta llegar a la casa en la que las dos mujeres sanadoras viven con la niña. En la puerta la joven madre Primrose mira a su hermana , su cuñado y su hija caminar hacia la casa, sonríe. La niña se suelta de la mano de estos y corre hasta su madre que la toma entre sus brazos, besa su cabello.

-Hola mamá

-Hola ¿te divertiste hoy?

-Si, tia Katniss me enseñó a reconocer bayas venenosas de las que no son…

-¿en serio?...vaya

Peeta y Katniss están frente a ella.

-Lo dicho revísala sana y salva…esta entera…-Katniss mira a su hermana

-Y que lo digas ¿no te dio problemas?

-En realidad fue de gran ayuda…es una pequeña revoltosa

LA niña abraza la cintura de su madre, que acaricia su espalda y rie.

-¿A quién se parecerá?- Prim rie.

-No a mi-dice Katniss simulando seriedad

-Oh claro que si…

-¡Ya entren la cena esta lista!

Es la voz de la señora Everdeen desde el interior de la casa.

-¡Abuela!

La niña entra corriendo. Seguida de los adultos. Durante la cena la niña no para de hablar de todo lo que hizo hoy. La abuela le pregunta entusiasmada. Prim mira a su hija con tanto amor que a Katniss le llena de felicidad saber que independientemente de todo lo que ha pasado su hermana es feliz. Su madre y su hermana, quedaron viudas muy jóvenes con niñas a su cargo. Ella aun sigue con Peeta después de tantos años. Observa a Peeta, siempre a mirado a su sobrina como la cosa más extraordinaria de la tierra. Aun recordaba la primera vez que cargo a la bebé, era como si su propia hija hubiera nacido, estuvo más feliz aun cuando aparecio ese hermoso cabello negro herencia paterna de los Hawthorne y habría que recordar que el padre de las Everdeen también tenía cabello negro. Y como no, esos ojos azules herencia de la abuela y madre de la niña.

Todos habían lamentado y aun ahora muchas veces era difícil imaginar que Rory ya no estaba, la niña era muy pequeña para recordar enteramente a su padre. Ella sabia que su padre había muerto en la mina, su madre aun le extrañaba pero se había enfocado al 100% a su hija, con ayuda y apoyo de la familia, era verdad el gran amor de su vida había muerto pero no desperdicio ni un solo momento con él. Por su parte Gale se había convertido en una figura paterna para la niña, la veía prácticamente todos los días, los Domingos estaba con ella con Katniss en el bosque, salvo hoy, que por situaciones ajenas a él había tenido que reunirse con el capataz de la mina, agentes de la paz y gente del ayuntamiento aún en Domingo. Si Gale Hawthorne era como el padre de la niña, Peeta Mellark mas bien era el que la consentía y de más pequeña solía decir que cuando creciera quería casarse con él. Su tio Peeta solo reia y decía en broma "Cuando tú seas grande yo ya seré muy grande para ti –No importa yo quiero casarme contigo -está bien nena hagamos un trato -¿Cuál? –Si después de que salgas con todos los chicos guapos que estarán a tus pies no te convencen hablaremos de nuevo ¿te parece? –Bueno…pero yo quiero casarme contigo, con nadie más- dice solemnemente –Sin duda heredaste la necedad de las Everdeen- ríe, la niña le mira fijamente como esperando una respuesta- ya veremos, pero que tu tía Katniss no se entere -¿Qué no entere de que?

La niña y el hombre miran a la mujer, que parece haberles estado espiando. Los dos aludidos se miran y ríen. La niña se va corriendo junto al fuego a seguir jugando. –Nada de infidelidades señor Everdeen- la mujer se acerca al hombre. Casi rosan sus labios. -¿Cómo podría? Aunque las mujeres Everdeen son encantadoras ella es muy joven…-Katniss levanta las cejas- y tiene una tía que es muy buena con el arco, sin contar que su tío Gale es bastante atemorizante…-buena respuesta señor –Y que lo digas "

Más tarde Katniss Everdeen sufre de insomnio gira una y otra vez en la cama. Mira a Peeta dormir apaciblemente, como lo envidia. Se para toma agua. Regresa a la cama. Mira fijamente al techo, decidiendo si despertar o no a Peeta. Como si este intuyera sus díscolas intenciones aun con los ojos cerrados su voz rompe el silencio.

-¿Por qué no puedes dormir?

-Siento despertarte

-Tu y yo sabemos que no es así…ibas a hacerlo si no lo hacia yo

-Es verdad…no sé cómo puedes dormir en una noche como esta

-Me obligo a hacerlo…

Se acomoda sobre su espalda mira al techo como su esposa.

-…me aterra cuando ella tenga que ir a la cosecha

-aún falta tiempo

-no demasiado

-nos hemos esforzado porque no tenga papeletas de más y así seguirá todo…anda intenta dormir

-y si sale seleccionada

-no será asi…

-pero y si.

-Si es así ella es fuerte, es inteligente, Gale y tu le han enseñado todo sobre como cazar, armar trampas, sabe sobre plantas medicinales. No te tortures más.

Se gira a la abraza. Ella se acomoda entre sus brazos.

-Te vi hoy- dice ella es casi un susurro

-¿haciendo que?

-Como la miras…

-Celosa

-No me refiero a eso.

-Ah no, ella es mi tipo, ¿no te intimida ni un poquito?- rie

-Sé que siempre deseaste, aun ahora deseas una niña como ella aquí en casa, corriendo y que te llame…

LA abraza más fuerte, besa su cabello impidiendo que siga. NO le gusta que se lastime así.

-No, no quiero eso si el precio es que no puedas dormir y vivas intranquila, ella es tu sobrina y pasas noches en vela cuando se enferma, esta triste o en noches como esta. Imagínate como seria si fuera tu hija. Sería una tortura.

-Yo la amo, es mi sobrina pero…

-Se lo que quieres decir y estoy seguro de que sabes a lo que refiero nena. Duérmete, no pienses más…¿o quieres que te mantenga ocupada el resto de la noche?

-¿asi? Que presumido eres…-dice divertida

-¿Te lo demuestro?- al tiempo que la hace girar en la cama para quedar frente a frente

-¿Acaso es un reto?- ella esta sonriendo

-mmmm veamos quien se cansa primero…-la besa

-¿Cuál será el premio?

-Vamos a negociarlo en el proceso?

Ella no le responde comienza a besarlo, se coloca sobre él.

Gale Hawthorne camina hasta la casa familiar, es de madrugada, solo le esperan su madre y su hermana. Entra con cuidado a la casa. Hay una pequeña vela encendida. La figura de madre medio en penumbra no le sorprende.

-mamá que haces aquí deberías estar en la cama

-estaba esperando a que llegaras bien

-¿Te caliento la cena?

-No tengo hambre ya he comido…

-Solo quiero irme a dormir, mañana es un día pesado. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches…

Gale Hawthorne odia tanto como otros la cosecha, la odia tanto. Pudo lograr que ninguno de sus hermanos terminara en los juegos. Rory había muerto en la mina, aun no perdonaba no haber estado en ese turno, no debía pasar asi. Su hermano tenía un joven esposa y una pequeña niña a la que cuidar. La pequeña, su sobrina solo pensar en ella le hacía sentirse feliz y sonreír, era una mezcla perfecta de su hermano y Primrose. Vick ya no estaba con ellos tenia su propia familia. Solo quedaba Posy, pero era inevitable escuchar los rumores sobre aquel chico que la rondaba. Pronto serian solo su madre y él en esta casa.

No se había casado, no le interesaba, con tantos hermanos, su sobrina su cuñada, su madre. NO en realidad no era eso, simplemente no se había dado la oportunidad. Bueno la idea del matrimonio no le era atractiva, aunque mujeres no le habían faltado. Cuando era adolescente besuqueos por diferentes lugares del distrito. Ahora eran el tipo de cosas que pasaban entre los adultos, que el había descubierto siendo muy joven. Había viudas o chicas jóvenes que en el distrito tenían necesidades como las de él, la ventaja que tenía sobre otros hombres era que sin lugar a dudas era bien parecido, atractivo y directo exponía sus intenciones sin tapujos para pasar el tema de un té de aquellos que sabía hacer su cuñada para evitar los niños sellaba cualquier preocupación de las mujeres con las que compartía la cama para que cedieran y disfrutaran tanto como él de aquellos encuentros.

Ya con ropa de dormir, se recostó y se perdió en la profundidad del sueño.


	5. Capitulo 5

CAPITULO 5.

(POV KATNISS)

Escucho la lluvia afuera, el sonido del bosque, es de noche. Como cada año no he podido pegar los ojos solo pensando en el horrible día que se acerca. Estoy entre los brazos de Peeta, que duerme profundamente. Desde hace un tiempo, o cada vez que se puede en este día salimos del distrito, no nos quedamos en casa venimos a esta cabaña lejana en el bosque con la intención de tranquilizarme, pero no se puede del todo. Los agentes de la paz se hacen de la vista gorda debido a nuestro respectivo soborno, saben que regresaremos al distrito, que somos incapaces de escapar tenemos demasiada familia.

-Duermete…-susurra Peeta

-No puedo.

-Inténtalo-me abraza un poco más fuerte…ella va a estar bien…

-ojala…

Después de un tiempo aunque no quiera me siento cansada poco a poco mis ojos se cierran, caigo en el sueño. Me despierto de golpe. Aun no amanece del todo, sé que no podré dormir más, me levantó y voy a cazar el desayuno, Dejo a Peeta aun dormido, él ya sabe dónde nos reuniremos mas tarde, ya es una tradición. Me tomo mi tiempo camino hasta mi viejo lugar de encuentro, es un largo trecho, YA me esperan Gale y mi sobrina de 15 años. Nos saludamos.

Cazamos, rastreamos. Más tarde regresamos al lugar de encuentro veo que Peeta no se ha quedado ocioso ha salido a recolectar un poco de fresas, plantas silvestres y ha hecho té.

-Buenos días me dice con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Buenos días- apenas es un susurro que sale de mis labios.

Me mira fijamente, me escudriña. Camina directamente hasta mi, me toma entre sus brazos. Me dejo hacer. Me besa levemente.

Gale y nuestra sobrina nos alcanzan. Todos se saludan. Ella abraza a Peeta. Pero se sienta junto a Gale.

-Bebamos té,

No digo nada, le sigo y tomamos té .

Intentamos hacer como si nada pasara. Regresamos al distrito, es casi medio día. Resulta abrumador, contradictorio, el cielo esta azul despejado de no ser por el terrible evento que se acerca este sería un día hermoso. No hemos querido ir a casa de mi madre y Prim, este día es solo para ellas. Gale se va con mi sobrina.

Caminamos a la plaza, en el camino nos encontramos con conocidos, gente de nuestra generación que va a la plaza con sus hijos e hijas. Observo sus caras afligidas, preocupadas. La de los padres y los hijos. Es ahora cuando doy gracias de no tener que pasar por eso. Solo nos miramos ni siquiera nos atrevemos a hacer ningún gesto. ¿Qué se puede decir en momentos como estos?. Incluso Peeta mira a lo lejos a sus hermanos con sus respectivos hijos, en un gesto de solidaridad les da una sonrisa amarga y un movimiento de cabeza es como se comunican. Una sola vez al año, una sola vez tanto los comerciantes como nosotros tenemos algo en común, el capitolio nos recuerda que no somos dueños de nuestra vida, que les pertenecemos, que somos iguales ante sus ojos, que somos nada, absolutamente nada, somos esclavos.

Las veo, a mi madre, hermana y mi sobrina que ahora están junto a Gale.

-Todo va a estar bien- digo mirando a los ojos a mi sobrina, es más alta que yo a sus 14 años. La abrazo sin más.

-Lo se…- ella se deja abrazar.

Nos separamos, no puedo dejar de ver a Prim y a mi madre. Gale se despide discretamente y se va con Hazzelle. Peeta esta ahora con ella. Se va. Nos quedamos viendo a lo lejos ahora como va a empadronarse y se coloca en su lugar. Nosotros tomamos el nuestro. Aparece el alcalde, el esposo de Madge Undershee, lee el tortuoso tratado de la traición.

La enviada del capitolio comienza entonces ha llevar a cabo su acostumbrado parloteo, al que no prestó atención. Mi corazón late tan deprisa que puede que se me salga del pecho. La veo acercarse al lugar donde estan losnombres de los condenados. Su cara de emoción me asquea sobremanera. De su boca sale el nombre.

-…Hawthorne…-por un instante mis ojos se abren sobre manera no es posible. Solo tiene doce años es su primera cosecha, es ni mas ni menos que la hija de Vic.

De inmediato miro a los Hawthorne con lastima. Después de vacilar y ante las continuas llamadas de la representante del capitolio la chica de cabello obscuro camina tímidamente, vacilante hacia el podio. Miro a los padres de la chica estremecerse. Llanto. ¿Y por egoísta que parezca doy gracias de que…? Pero mi ruego es interrumpido en cuanto una voz surge de entre las chicas. Y las palabras resuenan en mi cabeza.

-Yo, me ofrezco, me ofrezco como TRIBUTO…

Murmullos, por todos lados.

-Oh no,no…-se me escapa un susurro estoy incrédula. Es ella. Peeta me sujeta con fuerza.

Escucho a la hija de Vic decir una y otra vez decir lo mismo que yo.

-No, no…

-Escucha tu eres muy pequeña busca a tus padres

-No, no voy a dejar que tomes mi lugar.

-YA lo hice…no seas terca y vete…

Observo a un chico rubio que se acerca a la niña y la saca cargando hasta entregarla a sus padres. Más tarde al reflexiono sobre esto, me doy cuenta de que es uno de los sobrinos de Peeta que es compañero de clase de mi sobrina. Ahora tengo una mezcla de molestia, miedo. Niña tonta, pienso…pero en el fondo se porque lo hace. Es la única hija de su tio Vic, el perdió otros dos bebés después de ella, y su esposa no puede tener más niños. Ademas las dos niñas se quieren como hermanas. Así se han criado.

-¿Y cuál es tu nombre querida?

-Edelweiss Hawthorne

-¿Y supongo que la pequeña es tu hermanita?¿no?

-Mi prima, pero es mas como una hermana

-Precioso, precioso…

-Bien…démosle un aplauso a nuestra primerísima voluntaria…-aplaude…

Lo sabemos todos, hace tanto que no hay voluntarios en nuestro distrito, no es como en el 1 o el 2 donde es un honor participar en los juegos. La gente lo sabe yo lo se. Entonces la gente no aplaude, silencio sepulcral en cambio veo a todos levantar las manos haciendo una antigua señal de despedida y respeto que se daba a los miembros de las fuerzas rebeldes al irse a campaña. Por en verdad lo que Weiss, mi sobrina, ha hecho nada hasta donde recordamos lo ha hecho mas aun ella, Lilly no es su hermana sino su prima. Eso hace que todos la respetemos aun mas, si es difícil hacerlo por un hermano, es increíble es hacerlo por un primo.

-Bueno y ahora elijamos al varón…

No pongo atención, no en absoluto. No me interesa…solo miro fijamente a esa niña frente a mi. La veo como cuando pequeña. Veo al chico colocarse junto a ella, es un chico de la familia de los comerciantes. Veo como ingresan al palacio de justicia…


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo: Bajo la lluvia.

(POV KATNISS)

Escucho los sonidos de la lluvia estoy recostada en la cama, pero daria igual para mi estar acostada afuera en la lluvia ha sido un dia horrible, una y otra vez recreo en mi cabeza lo que ha pasado. Por que después de ver a mi sobrina a la pequeña Weiss en ese maldito patíbulo, porque no puedo llamarle de otra manera, todo ha sido confuso y doloroso...ahora todo lo proceso.

Nos dieron pocos minutos para despedirnos de ella. Yo estoy afuera parada, no se donde este Peeta lleva un rato desaparecidos, sigo esperando a que esa puerta se habrá y lo hace, la expresión de Gale al salir es dura...firme, nos miramos a los ojos, no decimos nada, Peeta esta junto a mi inmediatamente ingresamos...solo puedo escuchar un pesado sonido atrás de mi. De inmediato miro a Peeta y a Weiss abrazarse, él sostiene el rostro de la niña frente a él no se que le diga solo los observo y deseo con todas mis fuerzas que no sea la última vez que mis ojos vean esto. Peeta la abraza la besa en la mejilla se aleja. Camino rapido, nos afianzamos la una a la otra...solo puedo decir

-Eres fuerte, inteligente, tenaz...haz lo que debas…usa todo lo que sabes...

-Te amo tía Katniss...yo…

Solo la abrazo mas fuerte no quiero que diga más.

En ese momento se abre abruptamente la puerta y los agentes de la paz me sacan del lugar a rastras pues fuimos los últimos en despedirnos. En mi cabeza se quedan las palabras que nunca pude decirle a mi sobrina: te amo…

Nos obligan a todos salir del palacio de justia, miro como Weiss y el otro tributo son subidos en un auto, no logro descifrar la expresión de ella...Ninguno de nosotros, la familia, somos capaces de decir nada. ¿Qué le digo a mi hermana? Es quien a sufrido más, el capitolio le arrebató a su padre siendo apenas una pequeña niña, su madre se perdió en si misma en el momento mas obscuro de su vida, la sometieron a la cosecha durante su juventud, su marido murió en la mina y ahora su hija...esta en los juegos del hambre...sin importar nada me hecho a andar rumbo a casa, quisiera irme al bosque ocultarme ahi...no digo nada, ni espero a Peeta, que toda la tarde a tratado de tomarme la mano, o cosas por el estilo para mostrar su afecto pero no lo resisto y cada vez que puedo me alejo de él. Supongo que lo comprende porque no hace el intento de alcanzarme.

Llego a casa pero no entro, me voy al bosque...camino...corro...hasta cansarme...es una locura pues no traigo en absoluto nada para protegerme mas que mis manos y conocimiento...ya la atarde esta avanzada y el bosque esta como mi animo, sombrío...lloverá...llego a mi lugar de encuentro con Gale y Weiss...llegue ahí de manera automática no es que lo planeara, me dejo caer, estoy casi sin aliento pienso en pocos días mi sobrina estará y quien sabe que lugar solo con sus manos y conocimientos, si es que sobrevive el baño de sangre, miro mis manos ¿Como puedo pensar eso?¿SI sobrevive? No seas estupida me digo, ella sobrevivirá es lista...mucho...Siento un vacio terrible en mi interior, si fuera una persona mas sensible y fria ahora estaría llorando. Pero no soy asi, busco las lagrimas en mi interior pero no brotan, lo que llena es el dolor, la ira, deseo de venganza. Si en este momento me dieran un arma comenzaría una revuelta con los pocos o con nadie...no tengo nada que perder...ya se han llevado a la pequeña Weiss…

En ese momento un roca sale disparada sobre mi cabeza, me giro y ahi esta él...como siempre es imperceptible, de pisadas ligeras...no decimos nada, se sienta a mi lado permanecemos horas en silencio, mirando, no importa que inciara la lluvia. No es como cuando eramos jóvenes y nos veíamos aquí previo a la cosecha y hablábamos sobre el capitolio, el futuro, lo mucho que odiábamos esto. Gale siempre solía decir que debíamos empezar una revuelta, que en algun momento tendría una esposa e hijos, cosa que nunca dude pues todas la chicas babeban por él aun ahora, es guapo y cazador...¿Qué mas pueden pedir?. Yo por otro lado siempre pensé que era una locura eso de las revueltas, ademas nunca planee cazarme ni tener hijos...precisamente por lo que ha pasado hoy.

Irónico yo soy la que se casó y es él quien a permanecido a solas...claro ha tenido muchas amantes, pero ninguna oficial. Se que ama tanto a Weiss como yo, ha sido la niña de sus ojos.

Creo que los dos somos sensatos y sin decir nada regresamos al distrito antes de que obscurezca totalmente y el bosque se torne realmente peligroso. En cuanto cruzamos la alambrada el distrito esta en silencio, total, siempre es asi, la gente se siente aliviada de que su hijo o hija no vaya a los juegos pero por respeto a los que si, se guarda cierto tipo de luto. Miro a Gale alejarse. Ahora camino rumbo a casa, las guardas estan cerradas, la lluvia ya es muy fuerte, en pocos momentos será una tormenta.

Entro a la casa, estoy totalmente empapada. Peeta de inmediato se levanta de la silla que esta frente a la mesa en la que reposa la unica vela encendida en la casa.

-Que bueno que regresaste...

Yo no digo nada, solo le miro, no deseo decirle nada, a nadie. Me doy la vuelta, me voy directo a la habitación, donde me seco y cambio de ropa. Simplemente me meto en la cama...pro primera vez desde que nos casamos no deseo tenerlo tan cerca, no quiero hablar...ni quiero nada de contacto humano...lo único que podría decirle es ¡Ahora comprendes porque nunca he querido tener hijos!¡Precisamente por esto!...como no deseo hacerlo sentir mal, es mejor no decir nada. Y ruego porque no suba ahora y busque una explicación. Estoy atenta la lluvia sigue afuera yo estoy alerta de que venga a dormir aquí pero al mismo tiempo deseo que no venga...soy tan egoista que aun ahora solo pienso en mi, como si e no hubiera perdido tambien a Weiss, el siempre la a amado tanto como yo.

Escucho ruido abajo, al final han pasado horas y me vence el sueño...me despierta el sonido del silbato de cambio de turno de la mina...me levanto como un resorte, como si alguien me hubiera apuñalado. Miro y nno hay señal de que Peeta siquiera hubiera subido...bajo corriendo, no esta en casa, es cierto debe estar en la mina le toca el turno matutino. ¿Donde ha dormido?...entonces recuerdo unos colchones improvisados que hemos estado haciendo hace un tiempo, a dormido en ellos según veo aun asi debio pasar frío y la culpa me corroe...Oh Peeta, debo reivindicarme contigo. Tomo mis cosas y me voy a cazar al bosque. No quiero pensar...no...esta tarde noche es el desfile de tributos y es obligatorio verlo.

(FIN DE POV)

(POV GALE)

Solo puedo mirar a mi sobrina ahi de pie, la rabia me corroé quisiera prenderle fuego a todo este lugar, debiles, idiotas, miedosos, miro a mi alrededor, asi es como percivo a todas estas personas. Asco e ira. Y luego veo al muchacho rubio, es como ver a Katniss y Peeta a la misma edad. Y los observo. Noto sus expresiones. NO siento pena. NO es mi estilo.

Despues de Prim y su madre, pasan mi madre y familia, a mi me dan tiempo aparte. Ingreso al lugar, Weiss mira por la ventana camina directo hacia mi y yo hacia ella. LA abrazo. Y digo de inmediato.

-Eres lista y fuerte sabes cazar...puedes ganar…

LA niña me mira fijamente asustada y agitada.

-Animales tio Gale...ellos son personas

-Si lo piensas no es muy diferente, ellos trataran de cazarte a ti sin compasión...al final...todo se reduce a matar o morir...no hay tiempo para otro pensamiento...¿de acuerdo?

-Creo que si…-una leve sonrisa

-Estaré atento a ver como los aniquilas…-la abrazo

-Lo haré, tienes razón tio Gale…

Golpes en la puerta y ka indicación de que el tiempo termino.

Nos miramos sonreimos. Siento que esta mas confiada, que antes, no se ve como un corderito perdido. Su mirada es diferente a la de hace un instante. Salgo de ahi. Me cruzo con Katniss y Peeta. Miro a Peeta le hago una señal de respeto con la cabeza. Llego al final del pasillo y le doy un golpe seco al muro, se que lo lamentare mañana en el trabajo pero es eso se dejarme caer y ponerme a llorar...salgo de ahi...llevo a mi madre y a Posy a casa. Se que estan igual de destruida que yo pero necesito estar a solas, no escuchar sus lamentos y quejas.

Me encamino al bosque, en el camino observo el silencioso distrito 12, y mi rencor crece en que momento hemos permitido ser marionetas, nacemos, crecimos y morimos siendo esclavos. Todo por una relativa ilusión de seguridad. En poco tiempo estoy en el bosque, me agarda ste lugar me da cierto sentido de tranquilidad y libertad momentánea. NO me importa el clima, lloverá, habra una tormenta. Sin pensarlo llego a mi lugar de reunión con Katniss y Weiss. Entonces la miro, como siempre ahi esta. Sentada en silencio. Lanza una roca que pasa como una rafaaga sobre su cabeza para avisarle de mi llegada porque no he hecho ruido. Nos miramos por un instante. Su rostro esta enjuto como el mió y como lo imaginé no hay ni una sola lagrima. NO es que no ame a Weiss simplemente somos mas parecidos de que en ocasiones me gusta aceptar.

Me siento junto a ella, pasamos horas contemplando el lugar sin decir nada. Pienso en como es que la vida nos trajo hasta aquí. Ella casada con Peeta Mellark y yo sin casarme, no es algo que yo planeara tal como ella su matrimonio, pienso si hubiera sido mas listo o menos idiota tal vez ella se habria casado conmigo ¿o no?. Siempre mirando a otras chicas, no es que pensara mucho en ella para eso, creoq ue en realidad solo me entro esa idea del hubiera cuando estuve en el registro civil y su tueste. Antes de eso escuche rumores pero nunca les di importancia, ademas salia con otras chicas que me deban cosas que Katniss no creo estaria dispuesta en aquella epoca. En fin, aquello ya no importa, pero Weiss, es otro asunto me volvi loco de felicidad el dia que esa pequeñita nacio. Recuerdo a su padre orgulloso a Prim feliz, siempre supimos que estaria expuesta a esto pero nunca imaginamos que podria pasar esto. La lluvia cae sobre nuestras cabezas. Despues sin mas los dos nos levantamos y caminamos al distrito 12, para cuando llegamos la lluvia ya esta por convertirse en una tormenta. LA pasar la alambrada corro a casa y se que ella camina a su casa.

Llego a casa, entro, estoy empapado. MI madre me espera.

-Te calentare la cena

-No mamá no es necesario…

Pero ella ya esta en marcha en la cocina. Asi que voy a cambiarme, mientras ella hace lo suyo.

Bajo tiempo despues. Ceno en silencio madre no dice nada. Como mientras ella me cura. Al final rompó el silencio.

-¿Posy?

-Intentado dormir…

-Ya…

-¿Hablaste con Peeta Mellark?- su voz es lastimera

-No- digo secamente

-Pobre hombre debe estar devastado…

-No mas que los padres de esos chicos- digo de mal humor

-¿Acaso tu dolor por Weiss es menor que el de Prim o Katniss?

Una punzada de enojo y culpa me corroe.

-No…-digo ceñudo

-Entonces multiplica ese dolor por dos y…

-Me voy a dormir...mañana hay trabajo. Gracias por curarme.

No digo mas. No quiero escuchar su sermón, ademas estoy cansado. Al final mi unico pensamiento es para aquella pequeña niña que mañana estará en la Arena. Caigo en el suño profundo de inmediato.

(Fin de POV)

(POV PEETA)

Escucho la voz de la presentadora pidiendo un aplauso para la primerisima voluntaria...aun no me recupero de la impresión cuando un nuevo golpe se sobreviene.

-...Mellark...Ven aquí...es nuestro tributo masculino…

Y de inmediato giro mi cabeza en busca de mi padre y hermano. SU cara esta descompuesta. La cara de mi padre de inmediato se llena de lagrimas. Mi hermano se resiste. Yo no puedo mas creo que aprieto la mano de Katniss porque ella la separa de la mia casi de inmediato.

A diferencia de mi relación con mi madre, el contacto con mi padre y hermanos es cercano. Convivo con mis sobrinos y los quiero, tal vez no convivo tanto con ellos como con Weiss, pero los he visto crecer, los cargue cuando nacieron, es un dolor punzante. Me contengo. No puedo dejar de ver a eso dos chicos a los que tanto he amado. LA chica de cabello obscuro que parece mirarnos fijamente y ahora al chico de cabello rubio que parece confundido. Valor, ten valor...le miro, de mis sobrinos, es el mas humano, siempre sonriente...es el tipo de persona que le agrada a todo el mundo. Siempre estimado capaz de quitarse el pan de la boca para otros. Excelente panadero es a él a quien le enseñe todo lo que se, a creado sus propios diseños. Por su parte ella es lista decidida inteligente muy parecida en carácter a Katniss, por eso algunos piensan que es su hija y no su sobrina.

Los llevan al palacio de justicia. Vamos para despedirnos. Miro a Katniss quisiera abrazarla y no soltarla pero se que ella lo ahora menos quiere es eso, aun asi trato de tomarla de la mano varias veces y me rechaza, no lo intento mas. Segun veo el orden seremos los ultimos en ver a Weiss asi que voy con mi familia. Abrazo a mi padre y hermano. Mis demas sobrinos que son mas estan tristes, el mas pequeño que es hermano del que ira a la arena esta hecho un mar de lagrimas. En cuanto me ve corre hacia mi lo abrazo y lo consuelo lo mas que puedo. Cuando por fin estoy frente a mi sobrino. Nos abrazamos. El llora y yo igual.

-NO quiero que me cambien…-dice y se que es sincero- no quiero matar a nadie...

Miro sus ojos cristalinos y sinceros. Tomo aire, lo tomo de los hombros y lo miro fijamente.

-Que puedo decirte la vida humana es lo mas sagrado pero no todos piensan asi…deberas hacer lo que creas mejor…

-¿Tu que harias? Tu eres mas rudo que todos nosotros haz sobrevivido en la mina, en la Veta.

Mas rudo que ellos, pienso comparado con la gente de la Veta yo soy un niñito mimado.

-No lo se...supongo que sobrevivir...es lo unico que…

Una risa sarcastica detras de nosotros atrae nuestras cabezas. Es mi madre.

-Y por eso nunca me he explicado que fue lo que vio la mujer con la que te casaste en ti, no eres mas que un llorica y debil, y tu- mira a su nieto- te pareces demasiado a él, no creo que dures ni 5 minutos si no cambias esa mentalidad…-silencio selpulcral nadie se atreve a decir nada- usa el cuchillo imagina que es un pastel o algo asi y entierraselos...usa tu fuerza y tu cerebro niño idiota. Sabes una cosa, no lo se, al final puede que el distrito 12 tenga la oportunidad de ganar despues de tantos años y no me refiero a ti muchacho tonto. Esa chica se parece a su tia mas que a su madre y abuela...ojala y eso fuera contagioso...el valor…-mira a su hijo con desprecio asi como a su nieto…

Miro a mi madre. Es capaz de decir cosas tan irientes. Todos los demas se despiden y yo corro junto a Katniss. Justo a tiempo, Gale sale, me mira y hace una señal con la cabeza. Entramos al lugar y camino hasta Weiss la tomo entre mis brazos. Ella se aferra a mi.

-Te amo, eres una de las mejores cosas que he tenido en este mundo, te amo desde la primera vez que supimos que vendrías a este mundo. Tu eres mi hija no mi sobrina. Eres valiente tienes que sobrevivir…

No puedo mas vuelvo a llorar, me alejo y veo a Katniss despedirse de ella. Y m doy cuenta de lo tetrico que es todo esto dos chicos a los que amo profundamente estaran en un arena publica peleando a muerte pero solo uno puede regresar. No es justo, no es posible que ha esto se reduzca nuestra vida, somos esclavos...nunca habia sido tan conciente de eso en toda mi vida como ahora...y entonces los motivos de Katniss para no tener hijos me parecen tan validos que me propongo de hoy en adelante no tocar el tema nunca mas, con el pasar de los años casi nunca lo hacemos pero desde hoy para mi es un tema vetado.

Al salir de aquel lugar infernal miro a Katniss irse a toda prisa, se que de seguro ira al bosque a calmarse y yo no estoy invitado. Asi que como Gale se va con Posy y su madre. Yo escolto a Prim y su madre a su casa, a lo lejos me despido de mi familia. No decimos nada. Llegamos a su casa y las instalo.

-Gracias- es lo unico que dice Prim

-No hay porque…tengo que ir a ver a Katniss

-Esta bien, no te preocupes…-dice la madre de Katniss

-Vendré mañana ¿esta bien?

-Si

dicen suavemente las mujeres. Me encamino a casa. Todo esta en silencio, callado.

Llego a casa como lo pensé no esta Katniss. LA casa esta en silencio y hago lo unico que puedo hacer me dejo caer en el suelo y lloró por esos dos niños que han sido obligados a ser combatientes. Por sus padres. Pienso esta miseria deberia terminar...tiene que terminar...una voz interior me dice ¿estas dispuesto a tomar un arma y levantarte contra el capitolio?No eres un luchador, no eres valiente como Katniss ni rebelde como Gale. Pero si hicieramos algo como uso y ganaramos nunca mas los padres y sus parientes tendrian que pasar por esto...y los chicos por ese horror...¿Por tus hijos nonatos irias?¿Por Katniss? Para que los hijos de otros fueran libres ¿irias?. Si. Me digo sin dudarlo.

Ojala y sea cierto, ojala no seas un cobarde. Yo solo hiria a laa guerra porque Katniss no sufriera, porque ella fuera libre...

Las horas pasan ella no regresa, la lluvia es mas intensa desde hace un rato...me muero de preocupacion, me levanto para buscarla en el bosque auque eso la irrite, pero no puede estar allá. En ese momento la puerta se abre y ella hace su aparición. Solo atino a decir…

-Que bueno que regresaste

Esta empapada, pienso dirigirme a ella pero solo me mira. Se va a la habitación. Me recrimino porque en un afan de comprender por lo que esta pasando, creo que soy demasiado debil. ME siento de nuevo. Medito sobre eso, sobre las palabras que mi madre dijo...y entonces no soy capaz de perturbar a Katniss, recuerdo los colchones que estamos improvisando para llevarlos a la casa del lago. Los acomodo, me acurruco en ellos, me cuesta tanto pensar en ella, allá arriba sola, pero se que de seguro quiere su espacio. Duermo pero tengo pesadillas, me levanto, no puedo mas...preparo el te de siempre...y me voy a trabajar. NO soy capaz de perturbar a Katniss.


End file.
